Strawberry
by RogueSama
Summary: Ichigo gets stuck in the prehaps-not-so-temporary position of Taicho. Shinji gets blackmailed by Kisuke, Shinji gets to have some fun all hell brakes loose...Rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Firstly, I have only seen the anime version of bleach so I apologize if something doesn't come up because it's only in the manga. I am going to try to keep characters in character; I am not very good at this so feel free to offer advice or point out something that would be horribly ooc.

One other note, this is the first time I've written ANYTHING that is not a school assignment so please, while I welcome critique, be nice about it. No reviews then no updates btw… so R&R

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned BLEACH, sadly I do not.

'thoughts' "speech" _'ichigo's inner hollow'_

By the way, does anyone know where Ichigo's Hollow is named? I've seen in other fanfics that he's mostly called Shiro/Shirosaki/Hichigo but have no idea of where the name acual came from…my guess is the manga since I haven't read it but I don't hear a name mentioned in the anime so was just wondering.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Suprise

* * *

Ichigo was lying on his bed _trying_ to finish the last of his homework for that weekend. The war with Aizen was over, the zanpakuto rebellion squashed and life had pretty much returned to normal for the shinigami.

'Now, if only Kon would shut up and let me work' Ichigo thought as the stuffed lion kept yelling about Rukia being gone so long to Soul Society and how underappreciated he was by the world in general….on and on and on he went about it.

"Shut up Kon!"

"How much lo-o-onger until Rukia-a-a comes back?" The toy whined.

Ichigo turned to the window, ignoring Kon. "You're finally back." He said

Kon stopped, complaining and dived at the short black-haired shinigami. "Ru-ki-a!" His yellow body went flying though as Ichigo, this time, punched him and sent him flying in a different direction. "Owwww" He groaned from where he had landed crumpled into the wall.

"Yes, I am back for now." Rukia said, "It seems you're getting a bit better at sensing other people's Reitsu, Ichigo"

Ichigo ignored the teasing comment; it wasn't exactly a secret that he sucked at detecting spiritual pressure. "Would it kill you to use the door?"He replied.

Rukia only gave him that _look_. The one she gave him whenever he'd done something particularly stupid.

"Where is everyone tonight?" She asked innocently.

'_A little too innocently eh King? I wonder what she's been up to…' _Ichigo's Hollow said mockingly, echoing his own thoughts.

"Dad and Yuzu are at some movie. Karin is staying at a friend's house with the rest of her soccer team. Something to do about a big game tomorrow" Ichigo said warily. 'What is she up to?' He thought to himself.

"Oh, that's good then." Rukia said, "Makes things a lot easier then."

"Makes what easier exactly?" Ichigo said, even more cautious now that he knew she _was_ indeed planning something.

The sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted him, "who the hell is that?" He wondered aloud as he went to answer it. He stopped when he heard all too familiar voices.

"Ohhhh Ichigooooo" Someone called from behind the door. A very annoying someone though he secretly did respect the man, **not **that he would ever admit it to Kisuke's face.

"Shut up" Another voice yelled.

That one too, was familiar. It belonged to the Fukutaicho of Squad 6, Abarai Renji.

"What the hell, what are they doing here?" Ichigo yelled at Rukia who had followed him downstairs. He knew that somehow this must be her doing.

"We know you're in there, Ichigo" Kisuke called completely ignoring Renji.

Somehow he just knew Kisuke had his fan out in front of his face. With a sigh, thankful at least that his family was out, he opened the door. Sure enough Kisuke had his fan out and Renji looked like he would love the chance to kill something. What surprised him more was the fact that they weren't the only people there.

Ukitake-Taicho, Izuru Kira-Fukutaicho, Matsumoto Rangiku and her captain all stood out there. Ichigo sweat dropped, moving aside and waving everyone inside. The last thing he needed was someone to see this particular group outside his front door.

"Hey Toushiro" Ichigo called

"it's Hitsugaya-Taicho" The white haired boy corrected automatically.

"I assume that there's a reason you're all here? In the living world. In. My. House." Ichigo asked, sighing when Kon tumbled down the stairs; to see what was going on no doubt.

"Rukia hasn't told you yet?" Ukitake asked surprised.

"I just got here, I haven't had a chance to," Rukia said and was ignored by almost everyone.

"Well," Kisuke said in a tone that started to sound alarms off in poor Ichigo's head. That tone never boded anything except trouble. He was cut off as yet another someone pounded on his door.

Renji opened it for him, a good thing since Ichigo didn't really want to be anywhere near the Squad 6 Taicho.

Kisuke chuckled, knowing full well how uncomfortable Byakuya Kuchiki made Ichigo. "Well, we're all here now, so tell the boy Ukitake- Taicho." He said in that falsely cheerful voice.

Ukitake shot a look at Kisuke, who had never called him by Taicho. He sighed, "Well, because of Aizen we are currently short 3 captains and the zanpakuto rebellion has caused further chaos among the squads. We need help."

Byakuya frowned even more, he hadn't wanted to come here at all. Ichhigo glared at him before refocusing his attention on Ukitake.

"So what are 3 Taichos and 3 Fukutaichos doing at my door?" Ichigo asked, not liking where this was already going.

Renji smirked, "4 Taichos" He corrected. "I'm Squad 9 Taicho now."

Rukia rolled her eyes, she had heard this all before. Over and over and over again from Renji.

"Congrats then, I guess." Ichigo said surprised.

"Anyway." Byakuya cut in, "We would like for you to take the position of Taicho for Squad 3." His voice making it less a request and much more of an order, with a not vocalized 'or else' on the end.

'_sounds like this could be an opportunity for some fun'_ the hollow inside him cackled manically.

"You will of course need guidance, "Kisuke added, "and since all the other Taichos have their own problems right now I have convinced Shinji Hirako to help. You remember him don't you?"

*FLASHBACK*

"_What do you want Kisuke?" The blond man said, staring with a bored expression on his face. He knew Kisuke too well to ever believe he wasn't up to __**something**__._

"_Whatever do I want hmm? Well, I need your help with Ichigo again." Kisuke said grinning._

"_He already has control over his hollow what else could you want my help with?" He asked now glaring at the man. "Whatever it is find someone else, I'm through with you Shinigami remember?"_

"_Well I would except all the other Taichos are busy. I of course can't enter Soul Society." Kisuke said pointedly._

"_No"_

"_Then I guess I'll just have to tell Hiyori why you we really helping Ichigo. She still believes you were going to help her recruit him doesn't she? Or __**did**__ you tell her that you were just doing a favor for an old friend?" Kisuke's grinned widened at Shinji's expression, "I guess you didn't tell her the truth then."_

_Shinji paled. He really didn't want Hiyori to find out he had helped the Shinigami. "That's Blackmail," He finally said._

"_So it is."_

"_I'll help then, It's not like I have a choice do I?" Shinji said, knowing better then to try to fight._

*END FLASHBACK*

"Of course I remember Shinji. How could he help though?" Ichigo said confused.

Kisuke smiled, he always enjoyed suprises. He had thought Ichigo might already know but apperantly Shinji had never seen fit to tell him. "Why Ichigo, didn't you know that Shinji Hirako was once Taicho of Squad 5 before Aizen's first betrayal and his hollowfication?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for correcting my spelling of some of the names. I looked back and realized the spelling was wrong and have corrected it. I apologize also for bold type in some weird places. It only showed up on FF and not in the actual word doc so I have no idea what the hell happened there. *shrugs*

On another note, I actually got reviews! 3 of them…. *dances around*

Btw, if anyone wants to see certain characters or has any random ideas they want to suggest then do so. I have my plot planned out sort of but that certainly doesn't mean it won't change or that I won't add stuff. It probably will change and I love new ideas…the characters don't usually follow what I tell them to do anyway….

Disclaimer- I obviously am not a genius, so I don't own Bleach…

* * *

Chapter 2 – What the Hell?

* * *

Kisuke smiled, he always enjoyed surprises. He had thought Ichigo might already know but apparently Shinji had never seen fit to tell him. "Why Ichigo, didn't you know that Shinji Hirako was once Taicho of Squad 5 before Aizen's first betrayal and his hollowfication?"

"Really? Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I should probably have known anyway." Ichigo said.

"So…."

"So…once you have notified your family then we can leave. Don't worry about clothing I'm sure Soul Society can find something." Byakuya said coolly, he clearly didn't care and just wanted to be gone from this place.

"Wait, I **never **said I agreed to be Taicho or even return to Soul Society." Ichigo said, backing up into Rukia. This, of course caused Byakuya to take a step in his direction. Kisuke stopped him with a look, and to Ichigo's mild amazement it worked. He remembered something someone had once told him, that Kisuke had actually been a Taicho before Aizen had framed him.

"Look," Ukitake said, trying to be diplomatic about this. "It's not a permanent position, not unless you want it to be. As soon as another person at Taicho level comes along then you can return home. You can probably still keep going to school to if you really want."

"Nobody is going to ask you to abandon your life here." Rukia put in, "especially since you are still actually alive."

"You could always have Kon babysit your body while you're not here," Renji added loudly.

'_And I wonder what trouble you'd be in when you got back'_ the hollow inside him commented, quite enjoying himself.

"Kon?" Ukitake asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"The damn stuffed toy over there. He's actually a ModSoul" Hitsugaya said, pointing to the lion that had shamelessly been ease-dropping on their conversation.

"Really, I thought all the ModSouls had been destroyed?" Ukitake said offhandedly.

"Well…" Kisuke said with a shrug, "I guess there were some that were missed then."

"That's a great idea Renji!" Rukia proclaimed, "And since I will be staying here then I can keep an eye on him and the hollows."

"Wait! I am **not **even going to go into all the reasons that Kon loose would be a bad thing." Ichigo said, shutting everyone up for a moment.

"Hey," came the protest from the toy.

"I am not going anywhere." Ichigo said stubbornly as he noticed Kisuke was giving one of _those _smiles…the ones that meant trouble.

"In that case Ichigo," Kisuke said in one of the rare times he dropped the happy act, "I suppose since you seem to think Rukia incapable of defending the town and your family then we will just have to find someone else."

This of course set Rukia off, "idiot, I am certainly capable of handling a few hollows on my own and Kon's not going to do anything with your body except what you already do yourself. I on the other hand…" She trailed off.

Byakuya had been staring at him in an unnerving way, he knew very well what Kisuke had been trying to do and took no offense. Everyone here knew that if Byakuya had let her then Rukia would have been a seated officer long ago. But he knew his role in this, though he personally enjoyed watching the kurosaki boy squirm.

"Nii-Sama" Rukia warned seeing Byakuya's face and becoming actually concerned.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll help then, since I don't exactly have much of a choice do I now?"

Ukitake looked slightly uneasy, he didn't like the idea of putting Ichigo in such an uncomfortable position but they really did need the help.

Kisuke went back to his normal cheerful attitude, snapping his fan closed. "Oh Ichigo, you have no idea how _helpful_ you're going to be." He ignored Ichigo's grumbling completely. "Well if you let Kon take over from here then we can head back to the shop. I'll even open a gate for you to get into Soul Society."

"At least I know you won't be able to chase me around the training grounds while I'm there." Ichigo grumbled, _trying_ at least to look on the bright side of things.

"That's another reason I'm sending Shinji with you, he won't be as easy on you as he was before. After all, your hollow half is fully contained now." Kisuke said laughingly. He only wished he could be there to chase poor Ichigo around instead of resorting to his imagination. Maybe he would send Yoruichi to spy for him….his thoughts wandered off.

"Shinji was going easy on me?" Ichigo said, completely clueless.

"Of course he was, he was trying to teach you control not kill you." Kisuke said distractedly. He watched Ichigo glare at the offending Kon, who was currently looking happy about something and Kisuke took the opportunity to knock Ichigo out of his body with the end of his cane.

Rukia stuffed Kon in Ichigo's body while the Shinigami yelled at Kisuke.

"What the hell was that for!" Ichigo said, _'perhaps you were taking too long king.'_ His hollow pointed out.

"We have to go now," Renji pointed out, "people to see and paperwork to do."

Rukia pushed Ichigo out the door as the rest walked out in a more normal fashion. "Don't worry Ichigo, I won't let Kon get into too much trouble." She said in that falsely cheerful voice.

"Well," Kisuke said, clapping his hands together, "Shall we be going now?" He didn't wait for an answer but headed in the direction of the shop. Hopefully, he thought to himself, Shinji wasn't too bored yet. Things were going to be interesting the next few weeks, just a pity he wouldn't be able to witness it himself. He would definitely have to send Yoruichi to spy on the pair.


	3. Chapter 3

Does anyone know where there's a list of all the Kido that's used in Bleach?(incantations included) I've been going through eps trying to find it but it's tedious and annoying…I have never been a very patient person…. I need it to torture the poor strawberry more in the next chapter.

Also I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, my antivirus-ware was overdue and then I got a REALLY nasty virus so it took an entire day to get rid of it at the comp store… $200 later….I have antivirus again and the virus I had has been wiped off my comp.

Does anyone know how to make brakes between the intro/chapter/endnotes? I know I stumbled across them once but they never show up on the FF version.

Also if anyone wants to suggest things for Kon to get up to while Ichigo is in Soul Society feel free to leave a note. He is after all comic relief.

Disclaimer- I'm not gonna bother after this...If you've read this far or have any intelligence you would realize I couldn't possibly own Bleach. I just enjoy tormenting the characters…

* * *

Chapter 3 – Travel Plans

* * *

Shinji stood at the doorway of the _Shōten _wondering what was taking Urahara so long to round up one boy. It wasn't as if either of them had a choice once the former Taicho had decided to get involved anyway. He debated leaving, but then Urahara really would tell Hiyori what he had really been up to when training Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Ichigo followed behind the cheerful former-Taicho, who was no doubt planning how he'd be able to spy on him when he was in the Seireitei. He didn't even have a chance at escape with Kisuke in front of him, Renji and Byakuya on either side just looking as if they really wish that he would bolt; if only so they could have the pleasure of catching him again. He had no idea where Toushiro went but Rangiku was trailing behind.

* * *

He felt more like a prisoner then a Taicho-to-be; he looked around hoping Ukitake at least was with them since he at least seemed the sanest of the bunch. Apparently his bad luck was holding though since he must have stayed behind to talk to Rukia or something.

Well, whatever chance he had vanished as soon as the group came into sight of Urahara's _Shōten_.

* * *

Shinji looked up as the impossible to miss group finally arrived with a very harassed looking Ichigo between them.

"Well, you certainly took long enough trying to convince him to be Taicho. Not that I blame him, the Gotei 13 have not been known for their tolerance in my experience and Ichigo-san doesn't follow orders very well." Shinji said.

"Well maybe if the idiots would give orders that made sense I would follow them." Ichigo replied annoyed with the whole deal.

"Well," Kisuke said enthusiastically, "I am glad you to get along so well. Since you will be spending so much time in each other's company."

That little statement caused more than one head to turn; Ichigo's with his usual frown and Shinji glaring openly. Renji had turned to stare to but he was just wondering if Urahara was _actually_ sane or if living so long in the world of the living had made him crazy.

Izura Kira, who had mostly been ignored, had used the time to study his soon-to-be Taicho. They hadn't really had that much to do with each other before but from what he had seen and heard Ichigo at least appeared to be someone you could but trust in. He certainly looked after his friends at least.

Kira already knew the boy had won the support of almost all the Taichos _and_ Fukutaichos that made up the 13 Squads. Not an easy thing to do at all; hell, even Kenpachi liked him. He also knew both Rukia and Renji trusted him completely, but after having been betrayed by his captain before he would wait to see for himself.

"I have my own way back to the Seireitei, I don't require any of your assistance Kisuke-san" Byakuya said, though it was more that he didn't quite trust the man then because he wanted to leave now; Kisuke ignored him anyway except to wave his hand in a 'go ahead do as you please' gesture.

The rest of the group headed towards the underground area that both Ichigo and Renji had trained in so many times.

"Just make sure that you don't open that thing just ahead of the cleaner again. I swear that you just enjoy knowing that we have to run for our lives sometimes." Ichigo muttered.

His mood didn't improve when Kisuke only smiled in response.

"Have I ever done anything that I wasn't certain you could handle?" He asked cheerfully.

Shinji, who knew Urahara far more then Ichigo or Renji, just rolled his eyes.

Ichigo groaned, having been on the receiving end of Kisuke's instruction. "How about that time you cut my chain of fate? Or dropped me at the bottom of an oversized hole in the ground? Or maybe when you nearly chopped me into small pieces with Benihime, while telling me I should try to knock your hat off?" He listed.

"It worked didn't it?" Kisuke said with a shrug.

"It almost killed me!" Ichigo retorted.

"Actually, if you want to be technical it did kill you since he severed the chain of fate that connects the spirit to the body. " Shinji said, "at least temporarily, until your shinigami powers were reclaimed anyway."

"Along with some less desirable ones" Ichigo muttered.

'_I'm hurt King, are you saying you don't like me anymore?' _the hollow inside Ichigo said sarcastically.

"You're troublesome even if you do have your uses" Ichigo replied back then shut up as Kisuke and the newly present Tessai got ready to open the gate.

'_Who me?'_ The hollow innocently replied laughing insanely.

Ichigo ignored him, mouthing 'hollow' when Shinji gave him a questioning look and nobody else was watching.

"We're just waiting on Ukitake to return." Kisuke said, "Though technically it was Tessai that severed the chain, thereby as Shinji pointed out, temporarily killing you."

Ukitake rejoined the group, noting Byakuya's absence. "I apologize for taking so long but I had a few things I wished to discuss with Kuchiki before I left."

He waited as Kisuke only nodded and with Tessai opened the senkaimon so the others could reach Soul Society. Watching them run in, Ichigo leading since he knew Kisuke's penchant for dropping him in front of the cleaner, Kisuke was smiling.

Shinji was the last to enter, "I know you're up to something I just don't know what it is yet." He said before vanishing through the gate.

* * *

Yoruichi arrived to find her good friend Kisuke laughing about something. "What is something amusing?" She asked warily. Generally the better the mood he was in the more trouble he was going to get in when caught.

"The cleaner is running today isn't it?" He asked.

"Hai," came the reply.

"Well, that lot could use the exercise then." Kisuke said, wondering how Ichigo was dealing with being dropped in front of the cleaner yet again. None of them had thought to take hell butterflies with them either.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait people. I didn't get home until 4 in the morning…I was with my friends for movie night…which mostly consisted of watching Gravitation/Ouran Host Club/ Loveless and various other animes while drinking massive amounts of pop and eating 40 dollars worth of snacks and ice cream. Not to mention writing and RPing…

Anyway, here's your chapter. I have 5 favs so I'm going to update 2 chapters at once this time….

"Speech" 'thoughts' _'ichigo's inner hollow'_ _'ichigo replying mentally to said hollow'

* * *

_______

Chapter 4 – back to school

* * *

Ichigo picked himself up with a groan, next time he saw that bastard Kisuke he was going to kill him. He looked around himself and found they had come out in one of the Rukongai Districts just like they had when Ichigo and company had tried to save Rukia.

"Well, it seems Urahara's humor hasn't changed much since he was a taicho," Ukitake said, brushing himself off.

"Whatever you say, Ukitake-Taicho. I personally think he's just insane myself; capable, but insane." Ichigo muttered, "The bastard dropped us right in front of the cleaner. **AGAIN**!"

"We should hurry up and get to the Seireitei, they'll be waiting for him won't they?" Hitsugaya said, unable to help smiling a bit as Ichigo shot him a wary look.

"Who will be waiting for me?" Ichigo said, having images of an over eager Kenpachi wanting a rematch. He knew that the 11th squad leader would _eventually_ come looking for him, it was unavoidable, but he hoped he could make himself hard to find….

"Ya putting him through the Shinigami Academy?" Shinji asked, knowing that he would have to keep close to the carrot-top wherever they sent him.

"Of course," Renji said, "He _might_ be good enough with that oversized zanpaktou but he still needs to learn Kido. Not to mention some semblance of control and a bunch of other stuff." He was grinning at the knowledge that Ichigo would be stuck in classes. Petty, but he'd take his victories where he could get them.

Going ahead of everyone to make sure everything was prepared. Rangiku and her captain left the group; leaving only Ukitake, Renji, Shinji, and Ichigo together.

'_looks like back to school for you king'_ Ichigo's hollow said.

'_*sigh*, well, at least I'll learn Kido._' Ichigo replied back,_ 'What should I call you anyway, I can't keep calling you hollow...'_

"I guess I should tag along, it'd be helpful to know if anything's changed since I was last here.' Shinji said, thinking that with Ichigo taking classes then he would have to find something else to occupy his time instead.

Ichigo meanwhile was oblivious to the conversation around and about him as his hollow was busy yelling at him.

'_I don't have a name King! Haven't you figured that out yet? Even the old man has a name but not the evil hollow.' _The inner hollow replied somewhat bitterly.

'_If you don't have a name then I'll just make one up.'_ Ichigo replied, "_How 'bout Shiro? Since you're completely white….?'_

'_Oh so original King'_, the hollow replied, somehow giving the impression of rolling his eyes. Secretly though, he was pleased with actually having a name instead of just 'the hollow'; even if it _was_ horribly unimaginative.

Renji shook him, snapping him out of the conversation he was having with his inner hollow, Shiro, he corrected himself.

"What?" Ichigo said annoyed.

"Quit spacing out, you're headed to the academy and I'm headed to work before someone finds out what I did with the paperwork." He said, "Try not to screw up too badly". Renji didn't give Ichigo a chance to reply but used Shunpo to get to the Seireitei and away from the rest.

'_Yeah King, try not to screw up __**too**__ badly'_ Shiro mocked.

Shinji glanced over at Ichigo worried since he had spaced out while everyone was talking. He hadn't even paid attention to the fact they had been talking about him, until Renji had shaken him. He hoped it wasn't the hollow half causing trouble again.

Ukitake was the one who took charge, leading them back at a normal pace since he wasn't really feeling up to using Shunpo at the moment. As soon as he got to Seireitei he was going to let the former Taicho lead Ichigo-kun around while he rested; the academy hadn't changed any since he had been a student so they wouldn't get lost. Well, Ichigo might but that was why Shinji was going to be with him.

"So where are we headed then and who's waiting for me?" Ichigo asked Shinji quietly.

"Ya don't listen well do you?" Shinji said. "We are headed for the academy, that's who's waiting for you." Shinji shook his head; really wishing right now that he had been able to get out of Urahara's blackmail.

* * *

I'm gonna fast forward a bit in the next chapter k people? I just don't feel like writing a whole chapter on something as boring as walking to the Seireitei and meeting a bunch of people who won't likely even show up again in this story so….next chapter coming up….soon as I type it anyway.

Btw thank you **bookimp** for pointing out what I needed….


	5. Chapter 5

So…here's the 5th chapter as promised… remember I fast forwarded a bit… R&R people or no new chapters will come out…

"Speech" 'Thoughts' _'Shiro's thoughts (aka inner hollow)'_ _'Ichigo reply to Shiro'

* * *

_________

Chapter 5 – Timetables and Failure

* * *

"Do ya understand your timetable **now** Ichigo?" Shinji said as they walked back towards where he (hopefully) remembered where the dorm rooms where for students. Because of the unique situation they had a room all to themselves and while they still attended class with the regular students they would otherwise be left t their own devices.

"I think so…." Ichigo said uncertainly, he felt out of place with his giant Zanpakuto on his back. Most of the people they had passed didn't even have a Zanpakuto yet and it didn't help that his was always in Shikai release form; a weapon that size is impossible not to notice anyway.

"So I have Kido in the mornings, ever morning apparently." Ichigo said, glancing at Shinji for conformation.

'_That's because you're going to __**need**__ the practice King.'_ Shiro said in the background of his mind.

"Then hohō with Yoruichi whenever she's available and you when she's not. What's that anyway?" The ignorant Ichigo asked.

"You already know some idiot. Your Shunpo is one example." Shinji said, wondering how the boy had survived this long without even the knowledge any 1st year student knows and they wanted him to be a captain…

"Then lunch break. In the afternoon it's Hakuda(1) and Zanjutsu(2) with you. Then I get to stalk the other captains to see how they run things in their respective squads. I am not looking foreward to that by the way." Ichigo said.

"Is it because I'm so much better then you at Hakuda or because ya know you can't beat me at Zanjutsu, not if I release my Shikai certainly." Shinji taunted.

Ichigo snorted, "That's not what I'm worried about, and actually I'm looking foreward to kicking your ass. What I meant was having to tour Byakuya's squad and deal with Kenpachi." He clarified.

Kachiki-Taicho probably won't do anything but 11th squad isn't exactly known for their sanity. I once asked why they let a loose cannon like Zaraki become a Taicho, I never did get a decent reason. Shinji shrugged, "ne, it doesn't matter. Zaraki won't be allowed to kill you and someone in 4th squad can always patch you back up."

Ichigo shook his head, "It's obvious you have never fought that psychotic bastard."

"He'd be dead if I had." Shinji said truthfully.

"You're both mental" Ichigo muttered.

"Well, we're later then we were supposed to be so I guess after you drop your stuff of we can head to Urahara's old training grounds." Shinji grinned showing his teeth, "I might even introduce you to my Shikai if your good enough"

* * *

I know I know….short chapter but well, deal with it. I keep getting intrupted and now I have to go to that little corner of hell known as 'a job' so I'll just update tommarow if anyone bothers reviewing.

For those who don't know,

(1) 白打Hakuda : basically hand-to-hand combat

(2) 斬術Zanjutsu: basically using the Zanpakuto's various special abilities to attack an opponent.

That's really an oversimplification of the terms, if you want the full def then google it.

Next chapter, sparing with Shinji and the strawberry's first attempt at Kido….


	6. Chapter 6

Has anyone else noticed that with the exception of Unohana(because she's scary), Ukitake, and sometimes Kisuke Urahara Ichigo almost always refers to people by their first name? Like Byakuya, Toshiro, Renji…..

Anyway…several people have indicated that they wish to see Ichigo succeed in Kido for once and of course several other people say they want him to crash and burn…I shall do both ne?

Again sorry for the long time between updates…writer's block & my muse decided to go on strike…I try to update frequently cuz well…I have almost 50 story's faved on my other account (that are active anyway) and its annoying when of all those people I still don't have anything new to read for days…

I also apologize for any mistakes on the Kido I blame it on the website I'm using…. I also have never written a fight scene since characters that actually belong to me tend to be much more subtle than that..but Bleach characters aren't subtle… so on with the story… Oh and I Fast Forwarded again because I get the impression that unless Shinji brought on his Shikai at the beginning it would be a very long match….therefore it starts in the middle of the fight…

"Speech" 'thoughts' _'shiro' __'ichigo replying to Shiro'_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Trial and Error

* * *

Ichigo tried again to dodge but his perception was all screwed up, he had thought that Shinji had been trying to get behind him but when he turned around to face him Shinji had attacked where his front had been a moment earlier. This had been going on for a while now, it seemed everything he saw was the opposite except then he would just have to block opposite of what he saw. That didn't work either though, he had already tried it.

"Figured it out yet?" Shinji asked, noting how beaten up Ichigo looked. He had released his Shikai once he realized how much stronger Ichigo had gotten since they last met.

Ichigo used his shunpo, trying again to gain the offensive but failed as Shinji was once again not where he thought he was.

"Look," Shinji said sounding bored, "no matter how powerful you are or what you try your body will always fight by reflex and fall to my Sakanade's ability (1)."

Ichigo glared, there's got to be some way to beat him, he thought to himself. He knew though at this point even if he did find the weak point he was searching for he was too exhausted to act on it successfully.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal then, Shinji. You tell me what the hell your Zanpakuto is doing to my senses and I'll admit you won _this_ fight." Ichigo said desperately hoping that if he knew what was happening it would be much easier to counter next time.

"I don't have to tell you nothin' Ichigo. But because you're looking so pathetic I will." Shinji said, grinning. Shinji explained how the senses Ichigo had so relied on had been inverted, causes everything to be opposite. "Even your eyesight and where you get cut is reversed Ichigo. So ya see, there's no way you can beat me."

"Now, since you took so much time getting here and missed Kido, we're gonna go to Urahara-sempai and get you put back together again." Shinji said cheerfully as he resealed his Zanpakuto and sheathed it.

"Don't worry; you'll be able to make up your Kido as soon as she's finished. It might not be my strongest area but I'm likely better then you right now." Shinji said, leading the way as they headed to 4th squad. Ichigo looked ready to drop while Shinji looked perfectly fine. They made an odd pair as other people they passed turned to stare.

Ichigo glared at Shinji's back while they walked. His hollow who up until that time had been mostly silient had decided to speak up now.

'_Hey King, why not show you're not completely inept at Kido?'_ Shiro said, grinning in Ichigo's Inner world.

"_Prehaps because I don't know any Kido?"_ The strawberry pointed out.

'_eh, it can't be that hard. What do ya mean you don't know any Kido? You've heard the midget use Kido before.'_ The hollow replied, determined to at least wipe the grin of that annoying Shinji's face.

'_You're right, I have, but I don't need to do something that's likely to backfire and hurt someone.'_ Ichigo pointed out.

'_Then use something that won't cause harm and he was a captain, it'll take a lot more than your backfiring Kido to harm him.'_ The hollow persistently pointed out.

Ichigo smiled, _'you're right and since he's a captain he should know better than to let his guard down.'_ The boy set his mind to trying to remember the Kido he'd heard used before, disregarding most of what he had heard on the grounds that it would be dangerous enough if it succeeded let alone if it backfired.

Shinji, noticing Ichigo's little grin made sure he'd be ready for whatever the strawberry would do. He knew better then to believe Ichigo would ever give up and that complete defeat had to have stung Ichigo's pride.

'_How bout this then?'_ Shiro said, directing Ichigo's attention further inward and towards a specific memory; that of Rukia using Kido, specifically Bakudo #1 Sai.

'_That's a good one, at best I'll put Shinji on his face and at worst he'll figure out what I tried to do and chase me around the Seireitei because I used Kido when I wasn't supposed to.'_ Ichigo said, feeling particularly mischievous.

Shinji noticed Ichigo's smile widen and figured he'd find out any moment what the kid was up to, likely when it blew up in his face. The boy was far too predictable, since Shinji had mentioned Kido and how Ichigo didn't know any he probably thought that he was being clever by using Kido. The only question was which Kido he'd try to use. Logically, Ichigo wouldn't try anything that could harm someone or backfire with worse consequences, which meant it would be Bakudo that he used. Ichigo also wouldn't likely use high number since those were harder to do and so chance of success would be low if he tried them. Of the Bakudo that Ichigo had likely heard, he figured that it would either be Sai or Hainawa that he used.

"Hey Shinji," Ichigo said, his voice not disguising his eagerness very well at all.

Shinji grinned, though he knew that Ichigo wouldn't see it. Apparently the boy had made up his mind and rather than just striking from behind he would give Shinji the chance to react; mistake on Ichigo's part. He turned around to see what the boy would do.

"Bakudo #1, Sai!" Ichigo said, just as he'd seen Rukia do so many times before. His inner hollow was cackling in his mind as the Kido was fired.

Fast, Shinji thought as he used Shunpo to get out of the way. The Kido missed him but hit another Shinigami who had just stepped out from around a corner. Shinji vaguely recognized the pair as being from squad 11 and wondered if they were friends of Kurosaki's.

Baldy was down but his friend should be able to help him, so Shinji wasn't particularly worried. He was however mildly amused that the Kido, while missing the intended target, had actually worked.

"Hado #1" Shiji said lazily, he didn't want to cause any damage to the area around him or any more to the strawberry so he kept it low leveled. His Kido of course hit what he wanted it to pushing Ichigo back into the wall behind him.

"You're way too predictable ya know." Shinji said ignoring the glare he got. "Though I am surprised you acually managed to make it work; even if you did hit the wrong person." Shinji said, stepping aside to show Ichigo the results, though Baldy was already sitting back up.

Ichigo sweatdropped, "Yumichika… Ikkaku... " He said, not being able to ignore Ikkaku's look, one that promised trouble to come or Yumichika's mildly annoyed one. After all it hadn't been Yumichika who had been hit with the Kido.

* * *

Lol, so he succeeded and failed at the same time….next chapter's going to be fun to write…writing reactions are always fun…btw, I love torturing Ichigo and Ikkaku…. especially Ichigo.

I apologize if it seems like I'm rushing…there's a part coming up in about 2 or 3 chapters that I REALLY want to write…..I am trying not to rush it though…as entertaining as Kisuke is….

(1)_**Sakanade's Shikai**__: Sakanade's Shikai ability creates an __inverted world__. The power is an optical illusion which is caused by the scent the sword gives off upon its release. It inverts an opponent's sense of direction. Up/down, left/right as well as forward/backward are opposite. It's not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight and where they get cut is reversed as well. Shinji claims that countering the damage from the inverted directions simply by processing it all within the mind is not possible. No matter how powerful the opponent even if one is accustomed to fighting in that particular way, their body will not adapt and will continue to fight by reflex, which causes it to continuously succumb to the power's effect. The effect of the __inverted world__ can be targeted at a specific opponent, making it ideal for use in group fighting._


	7. Chapter 7

Alright people, here's another chapter. When I get 2 more reviews I'll update again… till then you're just going to have to wait. I usually update at around noon and/or 9-10 o'clock pm. So review damn it all…

I also have a poll going for another fanfiic….I need to have another one going or I go insane and my muse runs around in circles screaming instead of tending to the care of the plot bunnies in my mind…. I will continue to update this story just as frequently even after starting a second fanfic…actually I'll probably update more when I have a second fanfic to write. Please vote…

Okay I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, I updated… *holds hands in surrender*

You can thank I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi for this chapter since nobody else reviewed last chapter I posted. Remember, I won't post without reviews people and I happen to know I have 6 ppl stalking this story, surely 2-3 reviews isn't that much to ask for (v_v)

Now on to the chapter….

"Speech" 'thoughts' _'shiro'_

* * *

Chapter 7- What are you up to?

* * *

Ikkaku got up, not commenting on the wayward use of Kido. This was even scarier to Ichigo who had begun to back up from the grin on his friend's face. It reminded Ichigo far too much of one of Kiskuke's grins when he was up to something that would play havoc with the lives of those around him.

"Ikkaku…?" Ichigo asked.

Shinji just observed, he had never been told he had to protect Ichigo from his own screw ups. Kisuke had over looked that, or perhaps thought that Shinji would have done so anyway out of self-preservation.

After all, even though the Viziards had helped during the winter war and with Aizen, didn't mean they weren't still regarded with some trepidation and suspicion.

"A beautiful first attempt at Kido, Ichigo" Yumichika said, no longer annoyed now that Ikkaku was back on his feet and looking unharmed. "It has been such a long time since we've seen you." He tried to keep a straight face; after all, Ikkaku would just kill him if he started laughing and he didn't want a fight with his friend at the moment.

"Yeah, what have you two been up to, getting into trouble?" Ichigo asked, having backed into yet another wall, adjacent to the one he'd been knocked into.

"Not really, it's been rather boring around here lately. But now that you're back…." Ikkaku said his tone suggesting he found _something_ amusing no doubt.

Ichigo picked himself up of the ground, reaching for Zangetsu on his back. "Ikkaku…"

"Don't worry Ichigo…I won't kill you for that pathetic Kido, I've already accepted you have lousy aim," Ikkaku said.

"It's his fault anyway", He said, indicating with a nod Shinji who was just standing there. "Though I _am_ surprised you could hit anything at all since you still can't control your Reiatsu." Ikkaku continued though still grinning manically; at least he had stopped his advance.

'_I'm suprised too king, who would have thought it'_ Shiro said in the back of his head.

"Wasn't my fault at all, "Shinji said, muttering so nobody would hear him.

"Anyway," Yumichika put in, "with how many taichos are needed right now, killing you would have ugly results for the Gotei 13 in general."

"Thanks," Ichigo said in a deadpan voice.

"Well," Yamichika said, "we have to go now, there's a meeting to do with another possible new candidate for Taicho." He dragged Ikkaku backwards, heading back the way they had came.

"Hmmm, interesting friends you got there Ichigo." Shinji remarked off handedly.

"Yeah, they're good people." Ichigo said, heading foreword.

"So off to get ya patched up, ne? Shinji said, pushing Ichigo in a different direction. "Down this path idiot, ya were heading the wrong way."

***Later***

"Ya managed to get that other shinigami using Sai, without blowing anythin' up and now that ya using the practice dummy your blowing up almost half of them." Shinji commented after having watched Ichigo practice Kido for the last hour.

"Let's take a break, grab something to eat." Shinji commented as Ichigo blew up another dummy.

"Alright already, enough practice. Where do we get food anyway?" Ichigo said, sagging from exhaustion.

"Well you were blasting holes in the ground, a hell butterfly came with a request. We're ta have lunch with the rest of the taichos." Shinji said.

Ichigo gave his teacher a puzzled look, "I thought that the taicho didn't usually have lunch together."

"They don't, I think it's just an excuse to have everyone together. Probably to do with ya becoming a taicho soon anyway," Shinji said with a shrug. "It wasn't an urgent message so it can't have been because of some new disaster or old man Yamamoto would have just called a Taicho's meeting."

"I hope so, "Ichigo said, wondering if the peace that had existed since Aizen had been killed was about to be shattered.

Ichigo and Shinji left the practice field, ignoring the few people who had been around to watch them. Mostly they had been academy students since they had been practicing on academy grounds.

"….How could someone be so bad at Kido…"one of them said quietly as the former taicho and taicho-in-training passed.

"…Isn't that the Kurosaki kid…?" Another asked.

Shinji chuckled beside Ichigo, the boy had heard those comments it seemed and was turning an embarrassed shade of red.

"Don't mind them, half of them are probably just as bad at Kido and the other half is likely even worse at Zanjutsu. Trust me when I say ya haven't seen embarrassing until you've witnessed a bunch of first year's attempt at Zanjustu." Shinji said loudly, effectively shutting most people up.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, he had never had many problems learning how to use his Zanpakuto. But then between, Zangetsu himself, Urahara, and his demented hollow Shiro he'd had some excellent teachers.

"Ya, now shut up and walk." Shinji said heading in the direction of Squad 10's barracks. Supposedly Rangiku would meet them from there and show the pair where everyone was meeting.

"Hey!" A voice called to the pair, one that could only belong to Rangiku. The Fukutaicho of squad 10 was standing at the entrance to her squad's area waving

"What took you so long, hurry up and follow me!" Rangiku said before running off, clearly already a bit intoxicated from too much sake.

Ichigo sighed and ran after her, Shinji following close behind. At least there wasn't far to go until they came to what Ichigo assumed to be Tashiro's office. At the moment someone, probably the taicho himself since he couldn't see Rangiku making herself useful, had brought in a table which most of the taichos were currently sitting around.

Shinji looked around, noting some familiar faces. The only taichos who weren't present were Kuchiki, Zaraki, and Kurotsuchi for which Shinji was thankful for.

Kuchiki was no doubt doing something he thought more important and probably was this time. Shinji thought that the reason Zaraki wasn't here was likely because nobody who was sane would invite him to something as normal as lunch, the battle-hungry taicho would have just caused trouble. He had no idea why Kurotsuchi wasn't here but perhaps he was researching something and didn't feel like eating with them.

Did Kurotsuchi even need to eat? Shinji thought to himself… before deciding he really didn't want to know the answer to that.

"Hey everyone, what's up. Why are all the taichos gathering together?" Ichigo said, walking into the room looking slightly battered. He recoiled slightly when he saw Unohana, knowing she had just finished patching him up not too long ago.

Unohana for her part didn't even notice him except to see who had spoken.

"There's been a change of plans Ichigo-_Taicho_," Renji said, grinning at the kid's discomfort.

"I'm not a taicho yet Renji," Ichigo said tiredly as he sat down looking for food.

"It's _Abarai-Taicho_," The red haired man teased.

Ichigo simply glared at him which Renji simply ignored.

"Well, except for the actual ceremony you _are _now," Renji said, causing his friend to choke on the food he had just stuffed in his mouth. Unohana gave him a concerned look and Renji just pounded his back.

"You're not helping **RENJI**!" Ichigo yelled after he finished choking, "and what the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well, we were originally going to give you some time to learn what you needed to know but…." Renji said trailing off.

"…But the situation changed," a cheerful voice said from the doorway.

Shinji stared in shock as the last person he expected to be here showed up in front of him, "You _bastard _what the hell are ya doing here! _How _are ya even able to be here anyway?"

Ichigo turned around slowly, really hoping that he was wrong and hadn't just heard what he thought he had.

* * *

O_o

Sooo… who do you all think it is? (It's really not that hard to guess)

Ukitake will give you cookies if you guess right. Ichigo can't cause he's in shock and Shinji is too annoyed right now to be socialable. *Pokes Ichigo to see if he's still alive*


	8. Chapter 8

Yes well, I'm back. Yes there is a reason that I put this particular people with their particular squad… I personally think Renji would get along well with Shuhei Hisagi, and that putting Ichigo with Kira is far better than outing Ichigo with Momo. But then, I don't particularly like Momo… so that just might be me again. I also had other reasons for it being Kisuke in squad 5 rather then Renji…

As usual, review if you want more chapters. If I manage to get up to the 20 reviews mark in one day then I'll give you all a double update.

Yes I am bribing for reviews…..anyway, if anybody wants some particular situation to play out then just tell me and I'll find a way to do so.

I need food now… So I am going to get this finished so I can eat something… *steals cookie from Shinji* *Shinji glares 'What the hell'd ya do that for'* *Me: 'hungry'*

* * *

Chapter 8 - Questions and Answers

* * *

"…But the situation changed," a cheerful voice said from the doorway.

Shinji stared in shock as the last person he expected to be here showed up in front of him, "You bastard what the hell are ya doing here! How are ya even able to be here anyway?"

Ichigo turned around, really hoping he was wrong.

"Urahara-san?" He asked confusedly, "What are you here for?"

"Well…" Kisuke said cheerfully, "Since we're still short a taicho I offered my services of course. Since everyone finally figured out that it was Aizen and not me who betrayed the Seireitei all those years ago, I was allowed to come and go again."

"Took them long enough," Shinji muttered darkly.

"Everyone thought that with Aizen dead the Arrancar and regular hollows would disperse, bringing things back to the way they normally were before he started experimenting." Kisuke said in a light tone that contradicted the seriousness of the subject.

"Unforunetly they seem to be staying together still. As weakened as the Gotei 13 are right now if there was an attack we would not be able to defend ourselves very well. We would all very likely die and I for one would prefer to live just a bit longer." He said with a shrug.

"Why you then?" Ichigo said, still trying to come to terms with Kisuke being a taicho again. He had known before that Urahara had once been a taicho before he was stuck in exile since Yoruichi had told him so, but it was still strange seeing him in a taicho's haori.

"So ya saying that they actually let you be taicho again? Then why'd ya need me if you were going to be here to take care of the brat." Shiji said, ignoring Ichigo's protest at being called a brat.

"Let's just say I made an offer they couldn't refuse." Kisuke said, deliberately being vague.

"Either way, as he was a former taicho he already knows what's expected of him so nobody has to spend time teaching him. Abarai-san has been under Kuchiki-san's command and by now has a decent enough grasp that his Fukutaicho should be able to help with anything he has trouble with," Ukitake explained to both of them.

"I wouldn't say leaving Kisuke to his own devices is a good idea but it ain't my problem. So why am I needed then?" Shinji asked.

"Well, since Urahara-san will be busy picking up the pieces of his own squad he won't be able to give Ichigo the…attention… he needs to learn his new duties." Ukitake said in a way that made it seem as if it should have been obvious.

"Oh, and Kurosaki-san, I suggest next time you decide to practice Kido you should keep it to the training grounds." Kisuke said, "And yes, I did hear about that."

Shinji shook his head, not surprised. Sometimes it seemed as if Kisuke knew everything going on around him; but then again, perhaps he did know.

While everyone who wasn't already doing so sat down to eat the conversation turned to more cheerful matters, none of which Shinji really paid much attention to. He did notice though that Ichigo however, was trying to follow everything that was being said. As he turned his head to look at Kisuke he noticed they were both sharing the same private little grin.

"So, Shinji, did I hear right that Ichigo was actually successful at performing Kido?" Kisuke said quietly.

"On that squad 11 guy, ya he was but when I took him down to the trainin' grouds at the academy he blew half the dummies sky high. I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out, but then again, I s'pose some found it amusing." Shinji replied rolling his eyes, "and he sucks at fighting against my Sakenade's Shikai ability." He added.

"Well, it is formidable." Kisuke said cheerfully before his attention was grabbed by Ukitake.

"Do you actually think the boy can pull this off?" Ukitake asked him worriedly. Nobody doubted Ichigo's usefulness in battle but as a taicho? There were a few doubts about his abilities to command.

"Ya know him better than I do," Shinji said, wondering at the same thing.

"If he gets instruction I don't see why not. He's certainly strong willed enough to manage a large group like that." Kisuke replied. "He's loyal too which is nice since we don't need someone else to turn against the divisions again."

"It is why we put him in third squad, Izura Kira doesn't need someone else he looks to, to betray him again. It would likely destroy him this time, like it has almost done to Momo," Ukitake said.

"Ya know, now that you're here you can chase Ichigo around the trainin' grounds whenever ya what to, I know you were probably going to send Yoruichi to spy for you anyway." Shiji said.

"I would never…" Kisuke started to say before trailing off at the glare Shiji sent him. "Well, maybe I would…just a little bit anyway…"

Shinji sighed, he knew there was trouble coming in the future. He hadn't expected to be upset though, when he heard Kisuke was taking over his old squad. It had been a long time since Shinji had been taicho of squad 5 but he hadn't realized until now how much he had hoped he could go back.

"It's only temporary, Shinji-san," Kisuke said, as if guessing at Shinji's emotions.

I have spent too long in the world of the living to really want to be captain here again. I have a business to run anyway and Ichigo's friends still could benefit from more training…." Kisuke trailed off. "The only reason I came was to prove to myself that I still could, and that's not a good enough reason for someone to stay a taicho."

Shinji looked at Kisuke, really looked at him this time. He seemed tired, as if he had been fighting a battle so long he didn't know why he was still fighting it, except perhaps from reflex. Before, Shiji had never stopped to realize how much Kisuke helping the Vizards had cost him. He had been too trapped in his hatred of the shinigami and his lust for revenge. They all had been, but now Aizen was dead and they were still here.

Nothing had changed really; they still held a hatred for the shinigami though not so much Shinji personally anymore. Hiyori was still the worst there. They were still Vizards and Vizards were still not accepted though it seemed _that _at least was starting to change. Had he ever even _thanked _the man who had saved all of them that night? He didn't think he had, at least not out loud.

"Thanks Kisuke, for everything. You risked a lot to help us even if you did have your own reasons besides friendship." Shinji said, giving Kisuke something long-overdue. He at least had the reward of seeing the crazy bastard return to his normal smiling self.

"I never really regretted it, and you're welcome Shinji. Now, take good care of my student will you." Kisuke said, more cheerful then he had been lately.

"I will, since the schedule's already messed up today I think we'll go stalk some taichos now." Shinji replied, having noticed by now that most of the crowd had disappeared by now.

"Ohhhh," Kisuke said eyebrows raised, "and who are you going to stalk today?"

"Not you, ya freak. I was thinking about stalking Ukitake-san but then with the little demonstration of Kido today I changed my mind. We'll be stalking Squad 11 instead I think." Shinji said smiling, he hadn't failed to notice Ichigo paying attention to the last bit of their conversation and was enjoying the reaction.

"S-squad 11, Kenpachi's squad?" Ichigo squeaked, he just knew he was going to get into more trouble now. He didn't doubt for a moment that Kenpachi would enjoy the day far more then he would now.

"Well, that's what ya get for trying to use Kido against me…." Shinji said, enjoying himself. "Now pick yourself up, we're off to find ya something to do…"

* * *

Okay….next chapter will be entertaining to write…not much happening in this chapter but it was sorta nessessary… anyway, after Ichigo visits the insane squad 11 what squad should I send him to next…?


	9. Chapter 9

As promised, it's going to be a double update.

Yay! I have 20 reviews now! *dances around the library*

Anyway, I'm going to raise merry hell now. I pity poor poor Ichigo…

* * *

Chapter 9- Settling of a Score

* * *

Ichigo walked behind Shinji as they made their way to Squad 11 barracks. It seemed quiet here considering they were so close to the place that held Kenpachi. He wondered just how much trouble he was going to get himself into.

They had entered the squad's area and still nothing had happened. They'd passed a few groups who were apparently training, though it looked to Ichigo as if each person was trying their best to actually kill their opponent. He put it down to the squad taicho's insanity.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Someone yelled.

Ichigo started to turn to face the voice and realized what was happening. He got Zangetsu above his head just in time to block Hozukimaru's descend.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled, before being forced to block another attack from the side, again from Ikkaku's Zanpakuto.

"Didn't think you'd actually be able to avoid," Ikkaku said, swinging for the boys legs, "this fight did you?"

Ichigo jumped to avoid the strike, realizing that Ikkaku had no intention of forgetting his use of Kido on him and had probably been planning this long before he'd even got here today.

Ikkaku grinned, his Zanpakuto separating to wrap around Ichigo's leg drawing blood.

"Hey!" Ichigo said landing back on the ground, wincing as it jarred his leg.

"Ichi" A much smaller voice called from behind the pair, "let Ken-chan fight too." The tiny pink haired fukutaicho said from on top of one of the building's roofs.

Ichigo paled visibly as he heard the voice and finally became aware of the huge reiatsu that had been getting stronger. With the tiny fukutaicho's appearance he finally realized who was on their way over.

"Since ya don't need me, I'm just going to hang out with Kisuke kay." Shinji said as he headed off not waiting for a response.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going!" Ichigo yelled, "HEY SHINJI! GET BACK HERE!" The only thing he heard was Shinji, still walking away, whistling.

Ikkaku stopped his fighting, believing in one on one challenges, as he felt his taicho coming closer. "Looks like you got more then you bargained for this time, Ichigo."

"Yay Ken-chan", Yachiru said cheerfully.

"Hey Ichigo, it's so good to see you again." The crazy taicho yelled as he drew his nameless zanpakuto.

Ichigo got his blade up in time to deflect the first few blows but then Kenpachi managed to knock his already injured leg out from under him. He fell, rolling as Kenpachi swung downward where he had been a few seconds earlier taking out a large chunk of the ground.

"Why don't you attack, ICHIGO! Zaraki roared as Ichigo yet again dodge.

Realizing the fight was unavoidable Ichigo changed his tactics and attacked. Zaraki countered each one, wielding his blade one handed.

The younger man raised his reiatsu and using Shunpo managed to just cut him. The damage done was nowhere near what it should have been given the force behind the blow.

"I've gotten stronger since we last fought Zaraki." Ichigo said, hearing the sound of tiny bells he turned to counter.

"Glad to hear it," the taicho said, laughing manically as he continued his assault. By now, most of those in squad 11 and people from nearby squads who weren't already busy had gathered around to watch.

Ikkaku was joined by Yumichika and they both watched the deadly dance being woven infront of them. Last time those two had clashed Ikkaku had been injured previously and so wasn't able to watch. Now he understood why Zaraki-taicho had been so happy to hear about Ichigo becoming a captain.

A moment passed as each of the combatants paused and Zaraki removed his eye patch. Several people were forced to leave as they couldn't stand the increase in pressure.

Ichigo raised his own reaitsu as much as he could and grinned. It had been a long time since he'd been able to go full out on someone and he was beginning to enjoy himself. "Bankai," He said, his zanpakuto assuming the shape of a black sword with a short black chain hanging off the hilt.

Zaraki grinned back and they were back at it, trading blow for blow. The surrounding area was starting to crumble from the sheer power the pair were unleashing and Ichigo hadn't even drawn on his hollow powers yet.

"Finally, you take me seriously." Kenpachi said.

Halfway over to see Kisuke Shinji felt the increase of reaitsu and his eyes widened, wondering if he had made a mistake on leaving the kid there. He was sure everyone in Soul Society must have felt that and Kisuke would kill him if anything happened to Ichigo, so he decided to head back to at least make sure that the kid was still alive.

Yachiru yells down at the pair, "Ken-chan, try not to destroy to much, Gramps got mad at you last time remember."

"Don't worry Yachiru, this will end soon." Ikkaku says with complete confidence that Zaraki would win. After all, he'd never know his captain to lose before so why would he now?

Zaraki, sword pressed against Ichigo's Zangetsu was laughing like the battle crazed maniac he was when Shinji reappeared to watch. Any other time Shinji would have pulled Ichigo out of there but figured from the look on Ichigo's face he wouldn't have appreciated the interruption this time. So Shinji contented himself with hanging upside down in the air.

Ichigo pulled his blade to the side as he stepped back to make room. "Hey Zaraki," Ichigo said wearing a grin almost as insane as his opponent, "Tensa Zangetsu!" He yells.

Zaraki's eyes widen just before the powerful attack knocks him into what's left of the building and through it. The taicho slowly gets up and returns to the fight.

Both combatants are starting to feel the effects of the fight as Ichigo sends another of his Tansa Zangetsu attacks in Zaraki's direction. This time he stayed down, "Hey Ichigo, I wonder if I knew my zanpakuto's name if I would be able to have beaten you."

Shinji's eyes widened as the taicho didn't get back up. He was still clearly conscious, but he had pretty much admitted to losing. The boy had never once drawn on his hollow in this fight and as he watched Ichigo collapse to the ground he was suddenly very thankful that he hadn't been taken over by his inner hollow. He didn't like to think what would have happened if he ever had.

Ichigo lay on the ground; he could hear the whispering of those around him and Kenpachi asking someone to find Unohana-sempai. Then his world went black and he passed out.

* * *

I just got to type the next chapter and then I'll upload it for your reading pleasure…it'll be done by tonight...


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here's the second chapter uploaded…well…third if you include the one I originally planned only to upload…amazing what happens when I say I'll add more chapters as soon as someone gets up and replies…

Oh well… I'm not through torturing Ichigo yet… As superkim111 suggested it would be fun to have Ichigo go from one mental taicho to another…

Here's yet another chapter. 3 chapters in one day wow I spoil you guys don't I?

* * *

Chapter 10- Mad Scientists and Hollows

* * *

Ichigo woke up in the infirmary with Shinji peering at him. "You creep what the hell are you staring at?"

"How'd you manage to beat the crazy taicho without drawing on your hollow?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know, not dying is powerful motivation ya know." Ichigo said, deliberately mimicking Shinji's way of talking.

"Well, since Unohana said ya weren't to be getting into any more fights today and we still have plenty of time left we're going to go visit a slightly less insane taicho." Shinji said, pulling a surprised Ichigo up out of bed.

"Wait a second will you," Ichigo said, "I'm injured remember."

"Not anymore," Shinji said, sending Ichigo another disturbing grin. "Let's go before Zaraki wakes up."

That was the one thing that was guaranteed to get Ichigo moving and Shinji found himself following Ichigo as he led them out of the squad 4 area.

"Now since I don't know where we're going get in front and lead, I have no intention of getting into another fight with the mentally challenged taicho of squad 11 again." Ichigo said, giving Shinji a push.

"Well….I figure we might as well get the worse over with…." Shinji said

"You mean since I've already nearly been killed by Zaraki now I get to deal with that creepy mad scientist guy?" Ichigo said, wondering if his day could get any worse.

The pair made their way over to the squad where the madman himself was waiting for them.

"Well, did you enjoy fighting Zaraki? Perhaps you could use something that would make you stronger without having to deal with all that training. I have several…" Mayuri said as Shinji cut him off.

"No we don't need to be part of some weird experiment of yours Mayuri." Shinji said, hearing Ichigo groan behind him. Yes, this promised to be a very long day for both of them.

"I don't think…" Ichigo started to say.

"That's right, you don't even _think_ properly." Mayuri said, "Now, don't touch anything or I'll have to kill you and that would get me in trouble."

Yes, the day was going to be a long one indeed.

~Later~

Ichigo stumble into his room, where Kira had been waiting for him for the past hour.

Ira turned to greet his taicho and came up short when somebody else came into the room. The second person looked exactly like Ichigo except he was completely white. His eyes were different too, black with gold irises.

He also felt like a hollow but it couldn't be could it? A hollow in Soul Society and one who wasn't trying to eat anyone at that. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked as Shinji now entered the room.

"Mayuri happened to him." Shinji said, "the effects are supposed to only last 48 hours…"

"Hey King," The hollow-like being said grinning. " Ya going to introduce me?"

Ichigo sighed, "Kira this is my inner hollow Shiro. Mayuri thought that since Soul Society was where all souls could manifest that he would be able to drag my hollow out and have him manifest like any other normal soul would. Unfortunately he succeeded, that man is way to curious for his own good. At least Shiro doesn't eat people." He said, before collapsing on the bed.

"Damn, why did you let him use you as an experiment?" Kira asked.

"I didn't, the bastard tricked me before I knew what he was doing. This had better be temporary or there will be another taicho position opening up in 48 hours." Ichigo said annoyed.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to get started on paperwork but I can see your about ready to collapse so we'll leave it for tomorrow." Kira said, making his escape. He ran into Kisuke on his way out.

"Hello Kira," The man greeted.

"Hey, Kisuke. Be forewarned, Mayuri was experimenting on your boy." Kira said before getting as far away as possible.

"Oh what has that troublesome man been up to now." Kisuke mused aloud as he opened the door to visit Ichigo.

* * *

Sorry it's so short the library is closing so I have to go now.


	11. Chapter 11

So, I'm back people. Sorry I had such a short last chapter but the library was closing…

Anyway, since I had people ask, two people in fact, that Ichigo have to deal with a certain Yoruichi-obsessive taicho it's off to Squad 2. Poor Ichigo…I think I'll give Shinji a chance at trouble instead of just pushing Ichigo in the direction he wants.

Now, we all know how well Kisuke/Soifon get along and Kisuke was a shinigami. Wonder what she'll think of her Idol taking interest in someone part hollow…

* * *

Chapter 11- Stalker

* * *

Kisuke opened the door without knocking and paused in the doorway. He saw Shinji sitting on one of the beds with his head in his hands. This he expected though, Ichigo could be a handful at times as the boy seemed almost drawn to trouble. It was the third person in the room that caused him a mild shock even after being forewarned.

"Hello everyone," Kisuke started to say before a hand pushed him into the room properly.

"Kisuke, get inside will you. I don't intend to stand out here all day." Yoruichi said as she entered the room behind the stumbling man. She was usually not so mean but Kisuke had been pestering her this morning so she wasn't very happy with him at the moment.

"Hello, Ichigo…Shinji…" Yoruichi said cheerfully to the pair, glad to see them at least even if she really wanted away from Soul Society right now.

"_Hey, ya can't just ignore me ya know."_ The hollow version of Ichigo said.

"Shut up, Shiro." Ichigo said warily. He might be exhausted but he was certain his hollow wasn't.

"Who's this Ichigo, it looks just like you but it feels like a hollow?" Kisuke asked, "Might I assume that the experiment Mayuri did dragged your hollow out of you?" The man was staring at Shiro as if he were a particularly interesting puzzle.

"_Ya, that's about it hat-and-clogs."_ Shiro replied_, "and I am not an 'it' I have a name old man."_

"Either way, Yoruichi has just arrived so she'll be moving around with you for awhile." Kisuke said ignoring his friend's protests that she had more important things to do then babysit.

The hollow laughed evilly, _"Well, this should be fun since the King and I were headed to Squad 2 tomorrow. We'll be stalking your stalker cat."_ He said to Yoruichi who just sighed.

"Wait, how'd ya know that?" Shinji said confused.

"_Ya got a hollow inside of you too and you still can't figure it out idiot_," The hollow said grinning._ "What the King knows I know too."_

"But I never told him where we were headed next." Shinji said ignoring the look he was getting from Kisuke.

"_The King's not completely stupid ya know. He figured it out."_ Shiro said.

Shinji looked at Ichigo, who was passed out cold now.

Yoruichi followed his gaze and noticed the same thing. "Come on old man, we can torture them another time, Ichigo's already passed out. She grabbed Kisuke and went to drag him out with her when she paused to look back. "What should we call you by hollow?" She asked.

"_The name's Shiro."_ The hollow replied.

"Shiro, seriously?" Yoruichi asked, eyebrows rising.

"_Ya, well… the King's not very creative ya know."_ Shiro replied rolling his eyes.

"Figures, he would name his hollow," Shinji muttered trying to stay awake a little longer as the other pair left the room.

Shinji sent a tired looking glare at the hollow, "I'm going to sleep and so are you, got it."

"I suppose I should," The hollow replied shrugging his shoulders. Shinji was already asleep though still sitting up and in his clothes. He at least had fell against the fall instead of the direction of the floor.

Shiro grinned, thinking a former taicho should have realized he had never _actually_ said he was going to sleep. He merely agreed that he _should_ be sleeping. After waiting some to make sure neither would wake up, Shiro snuck outside to look for some fun.

~The Next Morning~

Ichigo woke up with a yawn, thinking that somehow something was missing. Looking over at Shinji he saw that the former-taicho was still in his clothes from yesterday and was sleeping soundly. For once his usual scowl was replaced by a grin, though it didn't last long. He couldn't help but feel something important was missing.

Even after Ichigo had finished his shower and getting dressed for the day Shinji still hadn't woken up. Rather than wake up the tired ex-taicho he figured he would go for a walk around Seireitei so he could find his way around without Shinji if he needed to.

He headed towards where he thought he remembered Torshiro's Squad was and noticed that someone was yelling. He recognized the voice as belonging to Rangiku and realized that she was actually yelling at her taicho because she couldn't find her Sake and the paperwork she had supposed to have done was missing.

Rangiku insisted she had actually done the paperwork this time, but Toshiro yelled back that she must have left it somewhere strange rather than actually do it for once. Not wanting to get dragged into the argument Ichigo chose another direction.

He sighed, wondering again how Toshiro managed to put up with his Fukutaicho sometimes.

He was about to head over to visit Ukitake when he noticed Mayuri running around. Strange, he thought, since the creepy man's area was nowhere near 10th squad.

"Hello, Kurosaki. Have you by any chance seen any of my experiments running around here? Someone seems to have let the loose." Mayuri-taicho said.

"N-no, haven't seen anything out of the normal." Ichigo said, not wanting to know what kind f experiments were now running around Seireitei. He fingered his Zanpakuto nervously, they probably weren't that dangerous but with that one in particular you could never know.

"Oh, well then; I guess their somewhere else." Mayuri said before running off in a different direction.

Ichigo had a strange look on his face as he watched the madman run off. He was beginning to wonder if something was up but dismissed it as paranoia from the winter war. He headed in a random direction looking for some sanity among the squads.

He'd been wondering for a little while when someone in a taicho's haori passed him looking incredibly annoyed. It took him a moment to realize who it was since the Shunsui he knew was usually laid back and even lazy. Also, he noticed that the trademark pink flowered kimono that he usually wore and the straw hat were missing.

"Kyoraku-san?" Ichigo said, figuring being respectful was a good approach considering the complete change of attitude. "What happened?" So much for subtle he thought.

"Someone ran off with my hat and Kimono." Shunsui said turning around with a grin on his face that reminded him that Shunsui, for all his laid back appearance, was still a powerful taicho. The grin reminded Ichigo of the one Zaraki usually wore when he was going full out against someone in a fight; insane in other words.

"Oh…" was Ichigo's clever response…

"Do me a favor and find me if you ever meet up with the thief." Shunsui said before heading back in the direction he had been leaving a confused Ichigo behind.

He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing as he gave up on his exploring and headed back. Shinji was still very likely asleep since he had only been out for about half an hour.

When he opened his door he realized what had been missing since he had woken up that morning; or who had been missing rather. He suddenly had a horrifying thought. "Shiro?" He asked

"_Yes, King?"_ His hollow replied grinning wider than normal.

"Where have you been, I woke up and you weren't here." Ichigo said as Shinji finally began to stir.

"_I was hungry so I went to get something to eat."_ Shiro said shrugging. _"Nobody saw me King, if that's what you're worried about. Why, you miss me or something?"_

"I didn't miss you at all hollow." Ichigo said, ignoring the look on Shiro's face. It almost looked like the hollow had been hoping for a different answer, almost look saddened by the response. Could it be that this hollow actually had emotions other then negative ones? No, he was a hollow, so it couldn't be that Shiro had actually wanted to be missed Ichigo thought.

"_Who says I can't King?" _Shiro said_, "I'm a hollow, so what, I can't have any emotions then? Believe me I don't want them but I do have them ya know."_

Ichigo gave his double a surprised look, "how?"

"_I can still know what's going on in that head of yours even though I'm not inside anymore. We're still the same being even if there are two of us." _Shiro told him rolling his eyes, _"Anyway, I only found some Sake, nothing edible."_

Shinji had been watching the conversation and wondered something aloud. "If Shiro can still hear your thoughts I wonder if he died would ya die too. Ya are two parts of the same soul after all?"

"Let's not find out," Ichigo said.

"Well, we need to get food for all of us," Shinji said, "Just give me a moment would ya, then we can go get food and visit 2nd Squad."

~Later~

Ichigo and Shiro walked side by side following Yoruichi and Shinji who were ahead of them. "Why couldn't we just leave shiro in the room again?" He asked for probably the hundredth time receiving a smack on the back of the head from his other half.

"Because we don't want him anywhere unsupervised. If someone senses hollow they will try to kill him and as Shinji already pointed out it might kill both of you if that happened." Yoruichi replied.

"_Ya King, shut up and deal with it."_ Shiro said, smiling to himself.

Shinji sighed, "At least we can go back to training after this." He said as the past through the entrance to 2nd squad.

"Yoruichi-Sama!" A voice said from behind the group, everyone but Yoruichi jumped at the unexpectedness. Somehow the group had walked right by her without noticing she was even there.

"Hey, Soifon." Yoruichi said, turning her head and grinning. "We're touring 2nd squad today, care to show us around?"

"Of course, Yoruichi-Sama." Soifon said, glaring at Ichigo as soon as her mentor had turned away. "But this thing? It's a hollow?" She said confused staring at Shiro as she reached for her Zanpakuto.

"Yes, it is, but you can't kill it. Shiro doesn't eat souls." Yoruichi said, grabbing the younger's wrist before Soifon could draw her blade.

"Why? Why do you protect this thing" She spat angrily towards Ichigo, "and what use could you have with the boy anyway, Yoruichi-Sama."

Yoruichi sighed, this possessiveness was the exact reason she had wanted to get away from here. "You just can't its complicated." She finally said.

As Yoruichi release her wrist and went back to walking ahead of them Soifon turned to glare at the near identical Ichigos. "If you so much as look the wrong way at Yoruichi-Sama I'll kill you both." She said quietly.

* * *

Yeah…I'll leave it there for now…deal with stalker later…. Anyway as you probably already guessed, Shiro was the one who kidnapped Rangiku's sake and hid her paperwork. He's also the one who let the experiments loose and stole Shunsei's Kimono and hat….he was bored…apparently hollows don't need as much sleep…


	12. Chapter 12

Well, thanks to a certain faithful reviewer I think I shall update earlier then I had actually meant to. That and I don't like Soifon that much….she annoys me so I'm going to drive her insane…or rather an annoyed Yoruichi is going to drive her insane for me…with help of course…

Anyone got ideas for what Shiro can get up to? I have some more but I don't think having Ken-chan running through Seireitei threatening to chop of body parts is such a good idea…..

So, we know where the sake went but what happened to everything else?

Anyway on to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12- Double Meanings

* * *

Shiro grinned, so she idolized the cat eh? This was going to be so much fun…he thought, maybe Ichigo would even be willing to play along since he didn't seem to like the obsessive girl anymore then Shiro did.

Ichigo glanced at his hollow and saw _that_ grin and knew he was about to get dragged into trouble. He wondered if Kisuke knew a way to make the hollow go back where he belonged since he didn't trust Mayori at all.

Soifon had walked away towards the front where she stayed just behind her idol. Shiro didn't miss the annoyed look on Yoruichi's face when Soifon attached herself to the pair.

"_Hey King, kinda makes you wonder doesn't it?"_ Shiro said quietly so as not to be over heard.

"Wonder what Shiro?" Ichigo replied tiredly. Shiro's immaturity was already beginning to wear on his nerves today and it was still morning.

"_Oh just whether Soifon is even straight…ya know with her whole stalking the cat thing."_ Shiro said giggling. He saw Soifon turn and glare at him but luckily she hadn't heard what he had said about her. When she turned back to staring at Yoruichi he continued, _"Really, just saying 'stalking' is putting it mildly."_

Ichigo groaned, he should have guessed his hollow would latch on to that. "Shut the hell up Shiro." He said, even knowing he'd be ignored.

Shiro just grinned and caught up to the rest of the group and grabbed Yoruichi's shoulder to stop her. _"Hey Yoruichi-sensei,"_ He said, rubbing in Ichigo's own student/sensei relationship as she turned around. It was fun, he thought anyway, to watch Soifon's eyes narrow at the reminder of how her idol had trained them too, not just her.

"Yes…Shiro, wasn't it?" Yoruichi asked, finding it strange that a hollow would be so polite now when he hadn't been earlier.

"_Ya, that's my name. Since the king sucks so bad at Kido can ya try to give him some_,*pause*_**special**__, attention… I don't think Shinji-san enjoys getting in the way of lousy aimed shots."_ Shiro said causing Ichigo to glare at his back.

"I'm not that bad!"Ichigo practically yelled as Yoruichi considered it.

"Yes, you are." Shinji mumbled, "I think the only person _worse_ then you at Kido is Kenpachi"

Soifon pushed Shiro's hand of her Yoruichi-Sama's shoulder harshly. "How dare you touch Yoruichi-Sama, hollow," She hissed at him.

"Soifon, mind your manners." Yoruichi reprimanded her, "I think that's a good idea actually. If he's that bad then he'll need the extra lesson time."

This caused the simultaneous results of Ichigo groaning in anticipation as his hollow smiled sweetly at the teacher; Shinji looking much relived and Soifon looking equally annoyed.

"Let's see, we can have the extra lessons on the weekends how about?" Yoruichi said calmly still not catching on. "I'm sorry Soifon, but they really need to get their reaitsu under control as soon as possible. I know we were going to grab dinner together but…"

Soifon turned to her mentor, "Of course Yoruichi-Sama, we can reschedule some other time." She said even though she was mentally strangling the Ichigo pairs. I'll get them while they sleep, she thought to herself.

"_Yoruichi-sensei, it's Saturday right now though. I'm sure you have __**plenty**__ you could teach us now."_ Shiro said innocently, watching as Yoruichi finally seemed to finally catch on to what Shiro was doing.

Her eyebrows rose questioningly, "Oh there is _so much_ I could teach you if I wanted; I _might_ even be inclined to try if you think you can _handle_ it." She said playing along out of curiousity to see what would come of it.

Ichigo just shook his head, those two, he thought; Playful, like a pair of cats with a mouse.

"Oh I'm sure with the proper one-on-one instruction he could improve," Shinji added maliciously, "I personally have found him quiet the …_attentive_ student." There that's for hitting me with your backfiring Kido almost as often as you hit the damn dummies, he thought grinning.

Soifon was practically bursting with the need to kill someone and her hands were starting to twitch.

"Really," Yoruichi said grinning as she got into the game, "I found him an excellent student as well. But he really needs a patient teacher for him to learn anything."

Shiro noticed that Ichigo had started blushing, an unforeseen event which just caused Shiro to grin wider.

"_Oh yes, sensei, you have to be __**very**__ patient with the King or he gets __**frustrated**_…" Shiro said, drawing out the last word.

"Ya, though sometimes he is so amusing when he _just can'_t figure somethin' out. He turns such an interesting shade of red…just like a strawberry." Shinji added enjoying himself immesly.

"My name does not mean strawberry!" Ichigo muttered knowing nobody was even listening.

Shiro turned to his counterpart, _"maybe you should teach him now. Start with the __**simple**__ things ya know?"_

Yoruichi was glad she had so much practice in keeping a straight face or she'd have been rolling on the ground by now. "I suppose," She turned to grin at Ichigo, "so how much _experience_ do you think he has right now?" She asked. Though she was looking at a rather red Ichigo her question was directed at the other two players in this game.

"I don't know for certain, he had trouble with the even the _most basic _of the basics." Shinji said, "so probably not very much. "

"_Ya, go easy on him he's not used to using those particular muscles."_ Shiro added, referring to the mental concentration Kido needed.

This was the last straw as Soifon finally turned to Yoruichi, rage barely contained, "I have paperwork that needs to be done Yoruichi-Sama, " She said stiffly, "if you need training grounds then I suggest returning to his own at squad 3. There are still plenty of practice dummies there that haven't been blown to pieces by the boy's ineptitude and this idiots attempts at teaching." She said, glaring at Ichigo and then at the 'idiot' Shinji.

"_Now, now Soifon-chan, don't call people names. It's rude ya know."_ The hollow said, deliberately choosing an honorific that would belittle her and prick her pride.

Soifon didn't answer but simply screeched loudly and stomped noisily away, muttering things she was just glad Yoruichi-Sama couldn't hear.

Ichigo wondered if he would be alive the next morning or if the three of them will be strangled in their sleep.

Yoruichi laughed, "Harsh for her, I know, but at least she won't be stalking around behind me for a little while."

Shinji turned to head back; at least they were nearby the 3rd squad barracks. He at least realized that walking around an area with hundreds of people skilled in hakuda, hoho, and stealth while their pissed off captain was around would be very stupid.

Yoruichi, Shiro, and the embarrassed strawberry followed him, at least they could do something besides just walking around.

"Well, I think we've tried Soifon's hospitality enough for today. I was serious though when I said I'd train you Ichigo. So guess where we're headed?" She said in a voice similar to Kisuke's cheerful one.

* * *

I know I know…short chapter…I am getting better at longer chapters though aren't I? How long do you ppl want them anyway…I'm averaging 31/2-4 pages right now in Word… Anyway, I apologize to anyone who doesn't approve of the innuendo but well..as I said I don't really like Soifon that much.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait people…my muse ran in front of an imaginary cement truck…in other words I got writers block…

Anyways…I as of now have 33 reviews. Which means I'm a third of the way to 99… does that mean I just have to triple my chapters then to get 99 reviews…?

Eh…well, this chapter will have more Shinji in it then the others have so far. I definetly intend to put Shiro in there and a small bit of Soifon.

Well, here we go again… R&R

* * *

Chapter 13 - Actions and Consequences

* * *

Ichigo concentrated, ignoring Shiro's taunts and insults about his Kido skills. Except for Shinji, their group had returned to training and Ichigo was already getting impatient with the results. So far he had managed to blow up half his intended targets and part of a wall.

"Bakuda #1, Sai" Ichigo said, watching as the Kido did the intended thing for once. He waited, expecting it to blow up at anytime. After a bit Shiro shut up and watched grinning.

Ichigo turned to his hollow with a grin on his usually frowning face, "Ha, I win the bet."

Shiro didn't reply instead choosing to stare at the target intently, _"Oh King…get ready to be the horse for once."_ He said waiting…and waiting… and still waiting.

Once Ichigo took his concentration away from the exercise it was only a few moments before it blew up yet again. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and groaned. He had been so close this time too.

"…_I win,"_ The hollow said cheerfully as Yoruichi called an end to their practice. _"Amazing, in an hour's worth of practice only one dummy survived; now you have to do whatever I want for the rest of the day." _Shiro said gleefully as his mind began to come up with some rather twisted ideas.

"Keep it reasonable Shiro," Yoruichi reminded him, having known about the bet they had made. Since everyone already knew he was a Vizard she didn't see any reason not to let them, she even thought it might provide some incentive to do better.

-:-

Shinji wander around the Seireitei, lost in thought as he reflected on how he used to be a taicho here and now he was merely a babysitter. How the mighty have fallen, he thought to himself as he threaded his way through the familiar paths. He kept his head down and ignored everyone he passed, not really interested in answering people's inquiries.

"Hey there," a voice he vaguely recognized said.

Shinji looked up to apologize and found himself looking up at a man in a taicho's haori. "Shunsei, long time since I saw ya," He said with a small grin having almost not recognized the man without his trademark hat and pink kimono.

Shunsui smiled back, "What do you say to having a drink and catching up on what we both missed?" He asked.

"Of course, I can't reveal everything but since it's been so long I think I _will_ join ya for that drink. Don't you _still_ owe me one anyway?" Shinji told him, wondering how things could change so much since he last stood in Seireitei.

Shunsui knew better then to answer that question, he did indeed owe Shinji quite a few drinks, but if the boy had forgotten then Shunsui wasn't about to remind him. "Follow me then," He said walking away.

"What happened to your kimono? I've never seen ya without it in all the years I've known you, and that's quite a few years ya know." Shinji asked, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"Someone stole it from right under me, if I wasn't so annoyed I would be congratulating whoever it was on their skill." Shunsui said.

Shinji shook his head, they'd have to be pretty stupid to steal from Shunsui; that or suicidal.

-:-

Soifon sat at her desk, finishing her paperwork in record time as, still frustrated, she got up to go drill her squad. She had to be patient, she reminded herself for the hundredth time, wait until dark then pay them a little visit.

-:-

The hollow walked beside his counterpart as they made their way towards where food was supposed to be. Yoruichi had left as soon as the lesson finished no doubt to visit Hat-N-Clogs and have a good laugh Shiro thought.

"So what do you want to eat?" Ichigo asked his hollow half curiously.

"Well since I've never had food of any kind before then I don't know then do I?" Shiro responded sarcastically, "after all you've always kept me locked up tight so I suppose I should thank the mad man for letting me loose."

"Well then just grab whatever you want, so long as you eat it all." Ichigo said with a shrug not really caring what Shiro ate so long as it wasn't any people.

Shiro grabbed the first thing he saw, which happened to be pocky. He had already snacked on the entire box and was grabbing more when Ichigo noticed.

"What? No!" Ichigo said, trying to grab Shiro's hand before he got another box. He predictably enough missed and Shiro devoured yet another one.

"_What's wrong Horse?"_ Shiro said, not really caring if he got an answer or not. Whatever this 'food' was it was good. _"Anyway, it doesn't matter since I'm King for today!"_ Shiro yelled, getting more than a few odd looks to which he just gave that maniacal grin and people suddenly had something else they would stare at.

"Nothing…" Ichigo said giving up; he really didn't want to know what would happen when a sugar high Shiro was set loose on his friends. As Shiro had said, he lost the bet so he'd have to deal with the consequences.

* * *

Predictably, next chapter will be sugar-high Shiro and the fallout from Soifon…not to mention more Shinji…I'm srry dor the short chapter but at least it's an update.

_Just a note, Shiro in the anime makes a ref towards ''the king and his horse'' which is why Shiro in this fanfic called Ichigo 'horse'…_

I also started a new story which is why I am able to write this chapter…it is also a bleach fanfic…if you want to check it out….*hint hint*


	14. Chapter 14

You can all thank **andshecryz** for this chapter. She helped me break writer's block with her questions for a story I suggested…which I will probably type my own version of anyway eventually because the damned thing STILL won't leave me alone.

And I may have pointed this out already but has anyone else noticed that Ukitake is the only person that Ichigo addresses by anything other than first name…well unless he's annoying Rukia…

Now for some Shiro-high action…yes Shiro is completely and utterly sugar high…

Anyway I hope this chapter amuses you to read as much as it did for me to type…

* * *

Chapter 14 – Sugar High

* * *

Shiro was bouncing quite literally of the walls by the time Ichigo had gotten back to where his rooms were. It was making him dizzy just watching him as he used Sonido and bounced himself off off just about everywhere one could imagine. This wouldn't be so bad, Ichigo thought, if this was the worst his hollow would get up to.

Ichigo sighed; it was going to be a long afternoon…

Kira walked towards Ichigo, he couldn't see him yet but it was impossible for anyone to miss _that_ reaitsu or the one of his hollow. He paused; he didn't like that Ichigo had anything to do with hollows let alone one that actually lived inside him, usually anyway.

He started walking again, 'it didn't matter', he told himself;' Ichigo is still the same Ichigo'. He was about to call out to the now visible carrot top when someone flash stepped in front of him. Kira paused, not Shunpo at all, he thought as he stared into gold eyes surrounded by black, _sonido_. The hollow stared back only for a moment before using his sonido to run around leaving the blond haired man startled.

"What got into him?" Kira asked wide-eyed.

"Sugar," Ichigo replied, "glad to see you again, didn't know if you'd come back after meeting this idiot." He said running a hand through his bright orange hair. "After all he is a hollow. Didn't you say there was paperwork?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…" Kira said, still somewhat stunned, "Why did you give the already insane hollow sugar?

"I didn't give him anything. He discovered sugar all on his own." Ichigo replied, "Paperwork?"

"Paperwork," Kira agreed with a sigh, at least they would all stay out of trouble if they were just doing paperwork.

"Well, I suppose I should get started then." Ichigo said, "I don't know what I'm doing so do you think you could…uh…help me a bit?" He asked awkwardly.

"Sure….what should we do with him though?" Kira agreed.

"I don't know, ignore him I suppose…" Ichigo replied as he heard Shiro yell for him to hurry up. "Or we could always toss him at Kenpachi and hope the crazy hollow doesn't wind up dead."

"Well," Kira said, "that's an idea anyway. Come on, let's get inside and work."

Ichigo opened the door once they reached it and watched as Shiro ran around outside yelling 'I'm the King for the day' at the top of his lungs.

They had just sat down and Kira was explaining how to fill out the papers when Shiro decided he was bored again._ "Hey horse, wanna fight? Wanna plaaay?" _The demented hollow said already drawing his inverted Zangetsu.

"No, I don't want to play right now I have work." Ichigo said annoyed as the he rolled his eyes. "This isn't exactly a vacation you know."

Shiro sighed, deciding to run around the room for 15 minutes before Ichigo finally snapped. "Shiro, why don't you take this to Kenpachi as fast as you can?" He asked, scribbling something on a piece of paper and holding it out.

"_What do I look like, ya damn errand boy?"_ Shiro complained refusing to touch the paper.

"No, I just thought since you have so much energy right now you might enjoy a good fight." Ichigo said as Kira looked between the pair wondering what was going on now.

At the word 'fight' Shiro grinned, "Who'm I fighting?" He asked.

"Why don't you take this over and find out." Ichigo said, hoping he would so that the two could have some peace and quiet.

"Alright alright," Shiro grumbled grabbing the piece of paper and running off cackling.

"What did the paper say?" Kira asked out of curiosity.

"huh, oh just that Kenpachi could use him for training or whatever he could think of just so long as he remained alive and away from me while we finish this never-ending paperwork." Ichigo said calmly, "I should never have allowed that crazy person get sugar high."

"It seems that way sometimes doesn't it?" Kira said, grinning slightly at Ichigo's expression. He was used to the work and had been doing the extra papers since the war anyway."You're probably right that a sugar high Shiro is a bad thing," Kira said, "though I doubt Kenpachi would agree with me right now."

_-:-_

Ichigo groaned as they finally finished the last of the work. "Finally…"

Kira chuckled, "why don't we take a break? I'm sure Shinji-san is around somewhere, why don't you try searching for his reaitsu, it would be good practice." He suggested, wondering if Ichigo would even be able to if he **did** decide to try.

"Alright, Alright" He said, sounding a lot like his hollow counterpart had earlier. "Just let me grab some stuff." He said getting up and heading to his actual room. He opened the door and the first thing he noticed was a bright pink kimono.

"Isn't that…?" Kira started to ask.

"Shunsui's, who else's would it be?" Ichigo said, moving foreward to read the note that had been carefully laid across it. "Oh great, Shunsui's going to kill me."

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"That messed up hollow stole Shunsui's kimono and hat and now is telling me to deliver it back" Ichigo said, "we made a deal that if I managed to fail every Kido spell in practice that he would get to give me orders so long as it was within reason." Ichigo sighed, guess I have no choice he thought to himself, I just can't go back on my word.

"Alright, he at least won't kill you in front of witnesses." Kira said on the brightside, "besides, killing a captain is punishable by death." He added.

Ichigo grabbed the kimono and stuffed it into his bag that someone, probably Rukia, had put there earlier. It explained t least where some of his stuff had ran off to in the last few weeks before being dragged here at least. The hat, which he found after some looking around also managed to mostly fit. He grabbed what he had originally come for and headed off, Kira grinning behind him.

_-:-_

Kenpachi grinned as he watched his squad all try to take down the hollow Ichigo. At first it had only been Ikkaku but then when he started struggling, Yumichika joined in, and then another and another until half of the group he'd gather were going full out.

Kenpachi only grinned further as he yelled for everyone to get out of his way. The hollow, who had introduced himself as Shiro, seemed to be enjoying himself as he was laughing manically. He honestly had thought that Ichigo had given him the best thing ever when Shiro had handed him the note and he actually read it. "Now you fight me," Kenpachi said as his reaitsu rose.

_-:-_

Ichigo was leading the way as the pair wove through the demented streets. "Who the hell designed this place anyway? I feel like one of those rats that get put into mazes."

"huh?" Kira said, having allowed Ichigo to lead; 'must be a living-world thing' he thought to himself.

"I mean half these streets end in dead ends. I know where I want to go but I just can't seem to find a street that actually goes there." He complained, they had been walking what felt like ages but had really been less than half an hour.

"You realize we are nowhere near the 8th squad right?" Kira said offhandedly.

Ichigo started walking down another street but quickly got out of sight when he saw people coming his way in the uniform of Shinigami Academy students.

Kira followed him, "why are you hiding from a bunch of academy students Ichigo?" He asked, confused.

"It's creepy?" Ichigo replied muttering.

"What is?" Kira said rolling his eyes.

"The way they keep calling me 'Kurosaki-Taicho', how the bow and get all formal…" Ichigo said unable to look Kira in the eyes. "And that look they give me like I'm special or something just because I'm a Taicho now."

As expected, Ichigo heard Kira laughing… hard.

"Oh you'll get used to it eventually." Kira said, laughing harder then he could remember since his days in the academy. But then, Renji had done some pretty funny things back then so it had been rather hard not to laugh.

"Come, on then. Follow me and we'll get to where were going before dark." Kira said trying to regain his composure.

They had been wandering out of the area belonging to squad 13 when they met up with Ukitake. "Kira, Kurosaki-Taicho" the white haired man greeted causing Ichigo to groan. This of course cause Kira to snicker quietly since he already knew the reason behind the groan Ichigo gave but the questioning look on Ukitake's face showed the older man had no idea.

"Ukitake, it's 'Ichigo'. Every time someone calls me 'Taicho' I have to fight the need to turn around to see who their actually talking to." Ichigo explained, "Any chance you know how to get to wherever Shunsui is at the moment?"

"Of course, a bit lost are you?" Ukitake said smiling, "Shunsui and I are old friends from are academy days and I still visit him frequently."

"You mean Shunsui comes running to your office whenever Nanao tries to get him to do any work." Kira pointed out.

"Good, Kira said he could help but I think that I may have gotten us too lost for even him to figure out where to go now." Ichigo said.

_-:-_

Shiro laughed as Kenpachi finally stopped. They were both tired and trying to catch their breath and Shiro's laugh sounded weak even to him.

"Ya lucky I ain't allowed to kill anyone here." Shiro said, propping himself on the inverted Zangetsu.

"I could say the same, those two should be done their paperwork by now and if they're not too bad." Zaraki said looking around at his squad or what was left of it. "Guess I should get these idiots patched up then huh." He said as Yachiru resumed her place on his shoulder.

"Kenny had fun," She said in an enthusiastic way, "you should come play again sometime." Yachiru said as Shiro, ran off looking for Ichigo before she'd even finished.

_-:-_

Soifon searched for Ichigo's reaitsu and found it along with Ukitake-san and Kira-san. She then searched for that hollow's reaitsu and realized that Kenpachi was sparing with him so there would be nobody to catch her.

She head off in the direction of Ichigo's office, not realizing that as soon as she had passed into squad 3 territory she was being watched.

She was about to enter the unlocked door when somebody spun her around to face them.

"Y-yoruichi-Sama" Soifon stuttered out.

"Soifon, you don't have any reason to be here so you should just head back." Yoruichi said gently, she had been waiting most of the day for the girl to make her move knowing that the Soifon she had always known would not permit anyone to make fun of her.

She had been bound to get some revenge eventually so Yoruichi had decided to wait and interrupt her when she did.

"Yes, Yoruichi-Sama." Soifon said before turning around and heading back to her own squad. She wasn't stupid, for all her skill she would never surpass Yoruichi, though she secretly hoped that one day she could.

_-:-_

"Would you like any candy?" After a while of walking Ukitake asked the group, producing a bag that had been somehow hidden in his sleeves.

* * *

Now, if anyone has any ideas for a sugar high Shiro to get up to then leave a note. No Soifon isn't going to quit yet, and again you can thank **andshecryz **for the chapter. Left to my own devices I probably would have taken another few days and since you've all been so patient so really deserved an update. Anyway, next chapter will be more Shiro-centered… also reviews are like chocolate to me. I can never get enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Anyways, you can thank MKTerra for the idea, splitting this scene into two separate chapters. I will update again at the 45 review mark. Which isn't all that much, it just means that 6 of the 21 people who currently fav/alert this story have to review. That's less than half of you. Yes…I love reviews and so I make you review for more chapters.

Once again if anyone has any ideas just tell me, thanks to MKTerra I have enough for a few chapters but I can always add more fun.

As promised this is mostly Shiro centered.

* * *

Chapter 15- Alcohol

* * *

Shiro went directly to the office that Ichigo and Kira had been working in earlier. He was in a really good mood after his fight but for some reason was starting to feel like he had no energy left in him. Strange, he thought, just a moment ago I had tons and Kenpachi-kun shouldn't have taken that much out of me…little did Shiro know, he was discovering the other half to sugar, called 'sugar crash'.

They weren't at the office, so Shiro did the next logical thing he could think of and searched for the dumb horse's reaitsu. He grinned, must have found my present if he's headed _there_. He had found Ichigo without a problem and was headed now to cut him and the group off before they reached Shunsei.

Shiro wasn't paying much attention to where he was, only to where he was _going_ and ran into a somewhat intoxicated Rangiku.

"H-hey Ichigo." Rangiku said, she must have been more drunk then Shiro had at first thought if she got him confused with the strawberry.

"_I'm Shiro, not the strawberry."_ Shiro replied rolling his eyes. Yep, he was definitely losing energy and wondered briefly if the mad man's experiment that had brought him out in the first place was ending early.

"Oh, hey Shiro," Hisagi said having come up behind the hollow. "You don't look so good." He said, noting the hollow's exhausted looking state.

"_I dunno why, I had lots a en-energy earlier."_ He said yawning, _"damn sugar must have done something…"_ He mumbled.

"Sugar-crashing? That's sucks," Rangiku said grinning like an idiot.

She was so wasted Hisagi thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you come drinking with us, Rangiku has obviously already started and it takes two people to get her back in one piece anyway. Might as well enjoy yourself and I could use the help later." Hisagi said, it wasn't much fun drinking alone and she didn't count since she was already drunk.

"_Sure… I've never had alcohol before"_ Shiro said, suddenly discovering enough energy to stay awake.

"Seriously? But…" Hisagi said surprised, "but Ichi—"

"_Never drank…he was underage and he didn't want to get surprised by some dumb hollow when he was too drunk to protect anyone."_ Shiro rolled his eyes before grinning mischievously, _"though… it might also be because he didn't want me ta take over."_

"Well, then I guess we can get you wasted now since it's not like there's any reason not to anymore." Hisagi said, the usually somewhat serious man deciding to have some fun for once.

* * *

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_

Shiro grinned as somebody shoved another drink in front of him, the party had grown until it was Rangiku who was already passed out in her chair, Hisagi who seemed to be enjoying himself as he simply sat back and watched Shiro get more and more drunk, Renji who had shown up to escape paperwork, as well as a few other random people who had shown up on their own.

They were all wondering the same thing, what happens when you get a hollow drunk?

Shiro downed the drink and swayed in his seat, at some point it had become a challenge just to stay sitting upright. Renji was leaning backwards in his chair when somebody bumped the table and sent him falling backwards to land sprawled on the floor. This wasn't really a particularly funny thing but for some reason it sent Shiro into hysteric giggles.

Renji heard somebody giggling and decided that it was not only embarrassing to be on the floor like that but the giggles just generally creeped him out. Renji got pulled upright by his friends and managed somehow to kick Shiro's chair out from under him, which wouldn't have been a problem if Shiro had been sober. As it was it sent Shiro landing on the floor in a similar position to how Renji had been.

Hisagi, by far the most sober of the group, just shook his head. By now, he thought to himself, everyone else should be _just_ drunk enough. He watched as the drunken Shiro managed to get to his feet to attempt to tackle Renji. Reni of course managed to sidestep the pathetic attack but tripped over his chair that was still on the ground.

"Looks like you two are having fun," Hisagi teased, one eyebrow raised while he grinned. When Renji had tripped he had instinctively reached for something to stop his second fall of the night and had grabbed Shiro, resulting in Renji flat on his back yet again and Shiro landing on top momentarily disorientated.

Shiro sat up, still on top of Renji as Hisagi made his little comment. He looked down and saw Renji blushing since the red head was still sober enough to understand exactly what Hisagi had implied.

Shiro grinned back at Hisagi, completely oblivious to the implications in his drunken state. "Oh tons of fun, Hisagi-san" Shiro tried to get up and off of Renji but failed miserably as he was too drunk to stand up without assistance. He fell back on top of Renji and stared around as everyone else started chuckling. For the life of him the intoxicated hollow couldn't figure out what was so damned funny.

"Need…help?" Hisagi said as the group around burst into fresh laughter at his suggestive tone. He really did mean the offer even if not in that way, as the Shinigami got up from his seat to pull a drunken Shiro to his feet.

Shiro swayed as he stood up, leaning on Hisagi for support. Hisagi, stumbled but managed to keep his feet. He may be drunk, he thought to himself, but he was still mostly sober…somehow the sentence didn't seem to make sense to him. Wasn't that sort of a contradiction of terms he thought fuzzily. Prehaps he was more drunk then he had originally thought.

Rangiku woke up and wondered where all the people had come from. She could only remember coming down here with Hisagi and the demented hollow. "Let's play a drinking game." She suggested, as Renji pulled himself off the floor yet again.

"S-sure" He slurred wondering why they'd play a game to get drunk when they were clearly already intoxicated.

"What were you thinking of Rangiku?" Hisagi asked as Shiro finally stopped leaning on him. It seamed like the hollow was likely to fall flat on his face so Hisagi did the responsible thing and picked up the chair that had fallen so Shiro could sit down again.

"How about a game of 'I have never…(1)'?" Rangiku asked, "last time I was in the living world I learned it from some college students…it seemed like fun…."

_-:-_

Ichigo groaned, "I don't ever want to see sugar ever again." He said causing Ukitake to give a look of surprise and Kira to start laughing yet again.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you laugh before Kira-kun. I guess Kurosaki-Taicho must be the reason." Ukitake said as he picked through his bag of candy.

"You would laugh too if you heard about Ichigo getting his hollow sugar-high." Kira said, "I didn't even know that was possible to do."

"Oh, well…." Ukitake said searching for something to say and was saved by arriving at Shunsui 's office. Where he simply walked in, noting that Shunsui was in his usual spot half asleep.

* * *

(1)Just an explanation of the game: Players in the group take turns. On their turn, they must say a statement beginning with the words "**I have never...**" the idea being that this statement is true about themselves - that is, if they don't want to have to drink!

Whoever in the group the statement **does not apply** to then has to take a drink

EX:, if the person says "**I have never been to Japan**", then anyone in the group who **has** been to Japan must drink two fingers.

If the statement doesn't apply to anyone then the person whose turn it is drinks two fingers instead. So, in the above example, if nobody in the group has been to Japan then the person who said "I have never been to Japan" drinks.

~~Yes I got the hollow drunk…. I am separating this scene into 2 chapters because well..if someone is overly sensitive then I'm just warning you now that some of the things in next chapter will be mildly suggestive(to some ppl anyway, though I don't think so) though if you have a sense of humor you probably won't be offended(I hope)… just covering my ass so nobody can complain.

You can thank MKTerra for the idea and for some of the other ones in the coming chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

I HAVE ADDED MORE ONTO THIS CHAPTER, RATHER THEN MAKE A SEPARATE CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER I'M GONNA GET OFF MY LAZY BUTT AND ACUALLY DEVELOP THE PLOT…I HAVE BEEN STRAYING FOR A WHILE AND NEED TO GET BACK ON TRACK.

BTW, MKTerra has a kick ass fic called "_Bleach: Rise of the Fallen Emperor_" so you should all check it out. It's an actual ORIGINALY DONE IDEA rather than your typical ArrancarIchi fic. It is **awesomness **and has a few interesting twists as well as the ability to keep me laughing.

Sorry for the lack off updates, my muse is being uncooperative and I am debating whether or not hitting her over the head will make her more compliant.

I want more Hisagi fanfics….BTW, does anyone know Shunsui Kyōraku's age? I already know he has to be 250+ but can someone be a bit more accurate?

And is there any particular pairings people want/don't want to see? Srry for Ichi/Rukia fans and Orihime fans…I don't really like orihime and I don't like ruki/ichi pairings so that is out.(it's just to obviously a one sided love on Rukia's part)

Anyway…enough notes… on to the story…

* * *

Chapter 16 (continued)- Playing Games

* * *

"Eh, Shunsui…" Ichigo said hesitantly as Kira waited by the door ready to run if he had to and Ukitake tried to shake his friend awake.

"What is it Jushiro?" Shunsui asked, finally waking up.

Jushiro didn't answer, but Ichigo did. "errr, I found your Kimono 'n hat Shunsui…"He said, bracing for whatever reaction that might occur.

"Eh, really?" Shunsui said not seeming to mind.

"Wait! Why are you so calm?" Ichigo asked warily.

"I've had time to cool down," Shunsui replied, "and besides…I knew it'd turn up eventually."

"Oh, then here," Ichigo said as he pulled out the hat and only slightly wrinkled Kimono. He handed them to the taicho and watched awkwardly as Shunsui put the familiar clothes back on.

"Hey Ichigo," Kira said from the doorway with a hell butterfly perched on his finger.

"What?" Ichigo said as he turned around and saw one of those butterflies perched on Kira's finger. He wondered absentmindedly why everyone didn't just use cell phones rather than a creepy butterfly to send messages.

"Apparently there's a bit of a party going on right now. You want to go?" Kira asked eagerly.

"Sure, why not?" Ichigo said with a shrug before turning back to the other taichos. "I'll see you two later, bye for now Ukitake-san, Shunsui…" He turned back to Kira, "So, just lead the way then."

_**-:-**_

"You were calm about that," Ukitake commented as the younger pair left," even for you that was calm."

Shunsui chuckled, "Oh I knew it was Ichigo all along or rather his hollow half anyway. Why do you think I made such a show of stomping around near his division this morning?"

"Scared him didn't you?" Ukitake said with a sigh.

"Yeah, a bit maybe. He'll keep a better eye on his hollow now I hope though." Shunsui said. "You don't get to be as old as I am without being able to tell when there's a hollow around."

"You knew the entire time…and you let him…"Ukitake said surprised again by his friend.

"Of course, teach the kid a lesson. Anyway, Ichigo has a lot to learn about being in charge. Leading's a different kind of challenge", Shunsui shrugged, it was true enough.

_**-:-**_

Ichigo followed Kira as they wound their way through the Seireitei and to the place where Hisagi had pulled Shiro to so he could get the hollow wasted.

Upon entering Kira was met by the sight of Shiro swaying drunkenly in his chair, Renji being an idiot, Rangiku smiling and Hisagi looking mildly amused by everything. Kira just shook his head; it was a common enough sight to him but must have been a shock for his taicho judging by the expression on his face.

"What?" Ichigo said as Kira pulled him foreword to sit on an abandoned chair in front of Hisagi where between them Ichigo wouldn't be able to bolt. The chair was abandoned because it's previous occupant was sprawled a little ways away obviously unconscious.

Hisagi grinned at the turn in events; he hadn't actually expected them to get the message in time for the game. He had every intention of using the excuse of a drinking game to find out more about the berry as well as to see if what he had heard about him was true.

Ichigo looked up at Hisagi from where he sat and noted Kira nearby. He wasn't completely stupid and could recognize what they had tried and managed to accomplish. He wasn't going anywhere until they let him.

Hisagi put the drink Kira had grabbed for him in front of the boy. "I wonder if half of what Shiro-san said about you is true?" He teased Ichigo quietly before straightening up again. Shiro hadn't really said much actually, not anything that everyone didn't already know anyway, not that Ichigo had to know that. Right now he was probably wondering what little secrets of his had been paraded in front of the group.

Ichigo grumbled something about 'being underage' and pushed the drink away slightly. Hisagi smiled, grabbing the glass replaced it exactly where it had been. "You know, there isn't actually an age limit for you to worry about here you know. No reason not to get _whatever_ you want to do done…" Hisagi said straightening once again as he stood back to watch the strawberry's reaction.

Ichigo's eyes widened hey may not be as perverted as his hollow but even he could catch the double meaning in that. "W-what?" Ichigo stuttered, blushing so red that Renji, not having heard the whispered words, asked if he was alright. "Fine," Ichigo said automatically.

Hisagi laughed at that, "Don't worry Renji, he's just a first-timer," Hisagi said before addressing Ichigo. "It just takes some getting used to is all…"

Renji rolled his eyes, so Hisagi found someone new to tease. That was just his thing, find out what makes people react a certain way and then keep pressing those things. At least Hisagi wasn't teasing _him_ anymore, Renji thought to himself. Though he did almost pity the poor Ichigo, he was just so innocent in some ways it wasn't surprising that Hisagi enjoyed teasing him.

Ichigo took a cautious sip of his drink, grimacing at the taste (btw sake is not a very nice tasting drink though it definitely gets better the more one drinks…); he half wondering if Hisagi hadn't slipped something in it the way he was grinning. He looked around, Rangiku was explaining something to Shiro….or trying to anyway, Kira was already on his second drink, and Hisagi was standing behind him drinking also. Among the other scattered people he recognized as shinigami even if he didn't know their names.

"Really Ichigo, at the pace Kira will have passed out before you even get half finished the one I gave you," Hisagi teased, making Ichigo glare at the glass. His words did have the effect he intended on Ichigo though as the headstrong kid decided to down half in one gulp after them. After all, Ichigo would never get properly drunk if he didn't actually drink.

"Finish that up," Hisagi said. "Then we're all going to play a game, you included Ichigo. By the time you leave here tonight you're not going to be able to walk back unassisted."

"What game", Ichigo asked as he finished the last of his drink and started to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"The 'I have never…' game Ichigo," Hisagi said as Kira took over explaining the game to Shiro from Rangiku who was failing miserably.

"How do you play?" Ichigo asked warily.

"Players in the group take turns. On their turn, they must say a statement beginning with the words "Ihave never..." the idea being that this statement is true about themselves - that is, if they don't want to have to drink," Hisagi explained, "then whoever the statement doesn't apply to takes a drink. If the statement doesn't apply to anyone then the person whose turn it is drinks instead. Game ends when someone passes out usually…unless its Rangiku… understand?" hisagi said innocently.

"Yeah, it's simple enough I suppose." Ichigo said wondering what exactly he had gotten into this time.

"Good," Hisagi said before raising his voice to be heard over everyone. "Listen up people, we're going to start the game. Rangiku, you start since it was your idea in the first place."

"Alright then", the woman said, "hmmm I have never…" She glanced around the room, "showed up for a fukutaicho's meeting late." She glanced around, noting that almost everyone had taken a drink. The only reason Rangiku was always on time was because her taicho threatened to take away her sake if she was ever late. "You're turn Renji," Rangiku said cheerfully.

Renji rolled his eyes, "I know you were just trying to make me drink Rangiku. Alright, how 'bout this, contrary to what you seem to think Rangiku, I have never screwed a guy" Renji said, "let alone Kuchiki…"he muttered, as all the females present had to take a drink. Renji lifted his eyebrows when he noticed Hisagi also took a drink, "Really?"

"I had just come back from a mission and was drunk out of my mind…" Hisagi muttered, not really caring what anyone thought. After all, it was well known that he got around with the girls. "You know what I'm like when I'm that drunk and been out on a mission for a long time."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, TMI he thought to himself, "Who's turn next?" He asked.

"Mine," Hisagi said, "I have never…"

* * *

**_/CONTINUATION OF THIS CHAPTER UPDATE/_**

* * *

"Mine," Hisagi said," I have never had inappropriate thoughts about my Taicho." He said watching the room to see who would drink. Rangiku of course did, but he wasn't certain if it was because she actually disagreed with the statement or if she just wanted a drink. He wouldn't be surprised if either the reasons were true, she was Rangiku after all.

Ichigo also was looking around to see who would drink and he wasn't surprised at Rangiku but when he saw Renji take a drink muttering to himself, Ichigo couldn't help himself.

"What the hell! Renji?" Ichigo yelled before Hisagi shut him up.

"Quiet down, berry-kun or else I'll have to find something else for you to do." Hisagi said, not realizing the double implications in that sentence until after he said it. He shrugged it off; Ichigo probably didn't notice the other implications at all. He glanced at the berry, which had turned a bright red as he choked on his drink, or perhaps he had Hisagi thought with a smile. Interesting…

"Your turn Ichigo" Kira said beside him.

"Umm, I have never gotten a tattoo in an inappropriate place?" Ichigo said hesitantly even though he was mildly curious about the answer.

Renji took a drink grinning as Hisagi leered at him, "Just **how** far do those tattoos of yours go down anyway Renji?" (the question all those Renji-fangirls want an answer to)He asked suggestively.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ichigo muttered, unfortunately just loud enough for Hisagi to hear.

At the same time Renji answered his question with, "if I just _told_ you then what would be the fun in that?"

Hisagi grinned wider, "Where would be the fun in that indeed."

Ichigo groaned, he was not hearing Hisagi and Renji hitting on each other. .Not!

"Kira's turn next," Ichigo muttered.

"Hmm," Kira said, wanting to use the game as an excuse to learn more about the berry. "I have never had sexual thoughts about my friends."

Hisagi was the first to take a drink at that, even beating Rangiku. Renji shrugged and took a drink too as Shiro giggled.

"_Drink up King," _Shiro said as Ichigo was about to deny what he said he added, _"don't forget, I am a part of you and as such I know __**all**__ your little secrets"_. Ichigo's friends all turned to look at him, emotions varying from surprise to smugness.

"Really?" Renji asked grinning mischievously, at the same time that Hisagi wondered aloud, "I wonder what kind of inappropriate thoughts such an innocent could have, and with who involved."

"Well, Rukia probably," Renji said making a sad face, It was well known to everyone how much Renji crushed on Rukia.

Shiro grinned, "Actually_, the midget only popped up the once. __**Most**__ of the time it was…"_ He was cut off as Ichigo lunged across the table to punch him.

He predictably failed but at least managed to shut his hollow up.

"ooOOoo" Hisagi teased, pulling Ichigo backwards off the table he had ended up sprawled on and into his chair again. Renji slid a new drink in front of the once again blushing berry.

"_ya might as well tell 'm King, they'll find out eventually anyway."_ Shiro said grinning.

"Not a chance, pervert!" Ichigo yelled again causing Hisagi to sigh.

"Well, I guess it is my turn again!" Rangiku said cheerfully and Ichigo groaned.

"Actually it's Shiro's turn." Ichigo pointed out hoping to distract them from their questions.

_"I have never seen Yoruichi naked."_ Shiro said shrugging, _"and technically I haven't since I've always been stuck in your inner world." _He added for Ichigo's benefit.

Ichigo took a drink earning him many surprised looks.

"Really? You've actually seen a women naked, now there's a surprise." Renji said before getting hit in the head by a drunken Rangiku.

"You're one to talk, at least he's gotten _that_ far. The only person you've ever seen naked is yourself." Rangiku said teasingly.

Kira rolled his eyes, "there's a first time for everthing, isn't that the saying?"

"Or there certainly is," Hisagi said looking at Ichigo with a calculating look.

The game continued and the questions got more and more aimed towards making Ichigo squirm. The other's seemed to take a great deal of pleasure in the youngest Taicho's embarrassment. Not much longer after Rangiku passed out the crowd around them dispersed. Renji passed out shortly after and the rest decided it was time to go home.

"If you take Rangiku, Shiro-san and Kira, I'll wake Renji up enough to herd him home and take Ichigo." Hisagi said, hoping he was still sober enough to stand up and walk. They both looked at Ichigo wo appeared to be just on the edge of passing out.

"Guess I should wake him up then," Hisagi muttered as Ichigo stirred hearing him.

"Hey Renji, wake up!" Ichigo slurred, throwing something random at him. He wasn't sure what he had grabbed and really didn't care at the moment so long as Renji woke up.

"What the hell was that for." Renji said rubbing his head.

Hisagi sighed and made a motion for Kira to grab Rangiku as Shiro slowly got up to help.

Renji, cursing loudly alternating to quiet mttering got up and stumbled out of the bar. Hisagi bent down and pulled Ichigo up, "Damn your heavy." He said stumbling a bit under the weight.

They managed somehow to get back up to Seireitei and somebody from the crowd must have gone up ahead since Kisuke and Yoruichi were both waiting at the gate to help.

"Help with Rangiku will you. I have Ichigo but someone needs to take care of Shiro 'n Renji" Hisagi said slurring badly by now.

Yoruichi just stared at him, "You're so drunk I have no idea what you just said but I'll help Shiro. Kisuke, you take over Rangiku and Kira can try to get Renji back to his Squad in one piece." She said grabbing Renji as he headed in the direction of 6th Squad.

"Obviously, Renji-san must be very intoxicated. He seems to forget he no longer sits below Kuchiki-Taicho anymore." Kisuke said grinning from behind his fan. There were some habits he had picked up from his time in exile that he'd never be able to shake.

Kira just nodded drunkenly and prodded Renji until he was pointed the right direction and Yoruichi let him go.

Yoruichi picked up the now on the ground Shiro since he hadn't had the balance to hold Ragiku up by himself and used Shunpo to get him back to his own room. She didn't bother coming back but headed instead to the 5th to wait for Kisuke.

Kisuke followed quickly behind having also used Shunpo to drop Rangiku off infront of a rather annoyed Hitsugaya before he headed back to his squad. "I wonder what kind of information they got from Ichigo as they got him completely drunk." Kisuke said offhandedly, "guess I'll just have to corner someone later and find out."

Yoruichi shook her head, the years never seemed to change the stubborn man she thought to herself.

Hisagi stood there a moment, figuring he was way to wasted to even try Shunpo he opted instead to just walk. He tried to shift the now unconscious Ichigo to a more comfortable position but only succeeded in waking him up slightly.

Alright people, sorry for the wait, my muse is currently tied to an imaginary chair by imaginary chains in my warped and twisted mind. So you should have some more chapters shortly. (Yes, I have three muses and only the one of them is female…despite that I'm a women…) The other muse is …currently occupied…

BTW, I have e poll going on for pairings in this story. Either vote, or don't complain if someone gets hooked up with someone you don't want them to. Just warning you now. I won't be writing anything explicit since I suck at lemons, but I do not have any problems with yaoi. So if you do then vote otherwise you might not like the results. BTW, it's only a pairing for Ichi-san.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the late update. Warnings of character death because someone had to die to get the story moving. I also know that Kubo killed Ichimaru-Sama off but I am in denial so he will have survived here cuz he's my favorite character.

Chapter 17 – Unpleasant Awakenings

Ichigo woke up to the bed shaking. Make that somebody shaking him, that somebody being Kira. "Whatever it is, can't it wait five more minutes?" He asked sleepily. Kira just shook him again pressing a cold cup and some pills into his hand.

"It's Advil, something from the living world that you're probably more familiar with then I am. The bottle said to take two of them." Kira said as he watched Ichigo sit up with a whimper.

"Thanks." Ichigo said gratefully as he downed the pills and sat with his head in his hands.

"Head hurt?" Kira asked for something to say.

"Yeah, a bit," he said with a wince; "alright maybe a lot."Ichigo said, wondering why of all times Kira choose to be chatty. He hadn't said much to him before, hardly anything unless it was to explain something.

"Well, I'm afraid it will only get worse." Kira said sighing in a depressed manner.

"Why's that? Hey you all right Kira?" Ichigo asked genuinely concerned.

"Fine, tai- - Ichigo." Kira said, remembering that being called taicho made him uncomfortable and he already felt sorry for the guy. "Yamamoto called a taicho meeting, the fukutaichos are expected to attend too so whatever this is can't be good news for Seireitei."

Ichigo groaned, "well at least I won't have Kido first thing this morning." He said trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah, I suppose that's a good point for you, no paperwork either since it was finished last night." Kira added, as Ichigo gave him an incredulous look. "Not by me, I was too drunk. I believe it was Kuchiki-Taicho since it was one of his squad members that had dropped it off."

Kira looked away not wanting to tell his taicho the reason Byakuya-Taicho had felt he should do Ichigo's paperwork for him. He had even been kind enough to do Kira's at the same time. "I-Ichigo" He said, sparing a glance at the all-too young taicho he changed what he was going to say. He just couldn't bring himself to make the berry more miserable then his hangover was already making him.

"…"

"Let's go to the meeting okay." Izuru Kira said gently before leaving the berry to get ready. He made sure to send a butterfly to Renji, to tell him he hadn't been able to say the words out loud to the berry.

Ichigo glance around looking for Shiro and was glad when the hollow replied, right from inside his own head again.

"Shiro?"

"_Here King, in your head."_ The hollow replied.

"…."

Ichigo snapped back to reality as someone knocked on the door. He heard Kira get up and answer it so he took his time getting everything on properly, wishing that he could just wear normal pants and a t-shirt for once.

An unusually serious Kisuke and Shinji waited for him at the door. He could tell something was wrong because Kisuke was actually not wearing his ridiculous hat and the ever present fan of his was nowhere in sight.

"K-kisuke?" Ichigo said looking between the pair, even when the winter war was at its worse hat n' clogs was never this serious. What could have happened in so short a time? He felt Kira beside him and turned to see an equally serious expression on his face.

"Ichigo," Kisuke started but was interrupted.

"Let's go to that meeting now alright now, Ichigo?" Kira said trying to stop Ichigo's rising panic, the boy really did need to work on his reaitsu control. Ichigo could obviously tell that something was wrong and wasn't going to be deterred from finding out what it was.

"W-who?" Ichigo said, ignoring Shinji who was trying to tell him to calm down.

"Ichigo…" Kisuke tried again.

"Damn it, someone just say it already!"

"…"

"Isshin has been killed" Kira said, "and Rukia has been injured but will live. A hell butterfly delivered the message this morning. Kisuke was the one who finished off the hollows and prevented any more deaths."

"Any more….then my family is alright?" Ichigo said, half fearing the answer and Kira didn't seem to have any more answers for him.

"Their alive, Rukia managed to open a senkaimon to Soul Society. Your sisters are safe Ichigo-kun, you can see them after the meeting." Shinji said, "by the way whatever happened to your other half?"

"huh, oh, Shiro's returned to my inner world." Ichigo said distractedly, "what's all this about a meeting anyway." He said, making a visible effort to get himself under control again but his voice gave him away."

"Ne, wasn't told anything 'cept to get over there and make sure ya came." Shinji said.

"_che, Yama-jii just likes hearin' his own voice."_ Shiro said rather sarcastically, not really caring much one way or another.

"Shut up already," Ichigo replied silently. " What are we doing standing around here then? The sooner I hear what the old man wants the sooner I can see my sisters and Rukia right, so lets just go already." Ichigo's resolve hardening now that he had a goal, listen to the old man then see his sisters and then Rukia.

"Ya think he knows where he's goin'?" Shinji asked nobody in particular.

"We just informed him that Rukia and his sisters were attacked and that he has figured out all by himself that he has to attend this meeting before he can see them. I'm sure he'll have no problems given that motivation." Kisuke said quietly.

"I only wonder what he'll think when he gets there." Kira added.

-:-

Sorry for the short chapter but my head's hurting like hell right now and I am not allowed any more painkillers.


End file.
